Discovering Alice
by twice the rogue
Summary: From Jaspers P.O.V, meeting Alice in the Cafe' and the years he spent living with her before going to met the cullens. How it was that Alice helped him change from a killing machine to the sensitive vegetarian he is now.
1. Chapter 1

Discovering Alice chapter one.

Disclaimer: i don not own any of the Twilight characters and am not making any profit of of them.

* * *

The wind whipped at my trench coat as i walked down the highway just outside Philadelphia. I bent my head against the relentless pounding of the rain. It had been over three hours since the dark clouds up above had broken. The thunder up above reminded me of a newborns growl.

Up ahead was a roadside cafe, a truck stop, hundreds of people passing through every week. The kind of place where nobody would pay to much attention to a face that was slightly too pale. Although the thunderstorm perfectly suited my mood I saw no real need for further discomfort.

Dropping my speed to human pace I read the emotional vibes from the cafe, although i doubted anything in there would be a threat to me after years of watching my back it was second nature to me. The room showed a range of normal human emotions, vague shadows of boredom impatience and unhappiness no real strong emotions but enough so that nobody would look at me for too long.

Casually i walked through the door head bent down to hide my face, all too attractive to my human prey. The wave of human scent hit me burning me throat, It had been so long since I'd eaten but the second hand horror i suffered every time i had to fed was enough of a deterrent for me to put it off for a few more days. It was the thirst that distracted me, the other scent in the room took a few more moments to hit my nose. Vampire, female, she smelled fruity, like apples perhaps. By then two peoples heads had already turned and seen me standing there, i couldn't just disappear like i had never walked in. I was sure i could take down any threat, being better trained in fighting than any of my kind i had encountered so far but I really wasn't in the mood for the fight or the massacre of the humans that would come afterwards.

I froze in the doorway, maybe it didn't have to come down to a fight perhaps if i showed enough respect i could walk away. My eyes searched the faces of the diners finally coming to rest on the beautiful and pale face of a girl sat at the counter. She looked to be a few years younger than me, slight and small she would be fast but not strong. I allowed another few seconds to read her face, she had eyes like I'd never seen before, wide and heavily lashed with pale gold irises that didn't belong to our kind. I sniffed the air to be sure that i hadn't been mistaken but the sweet and fruity scent was definitely that of a vampire. The eyes stared back at me with recognition. I expected her to be tense or openly hostile yet she didn't show either of these things. Her emotions were those of excitement, joy and trust. I was completely taken aback, nothing i knew of my kind explained her reaction to me. I froze waiting for her to make a move hoping that she wasn't somehow hiding hostile emotions from me. Though she wouldn't know about my extra senses.

With exaggerated slowness she jumped down from the bar stool she was sat at and walked towards me. With the way she was moving i could easily pounce on her before she had a chance to defend herself, but i was intrigued. She was stunning as no other female i had seen before had been. Although all beautiful none of them had the calm smile that graced her perfect cupid bow lips. She was small and fragile looking and moved as if she were dancing across the floor. She acted as if she were going to greet an old friend she hadn't seen in a long time though i had no recollection of ever meeting her before and a part of me knew that if i had en counted her on any day other than this i would have killed her. No questions asked.

She came to a stop a few feet away from me, looked me up and down with an unhidden glance and smiled wildly. I didn't understand this strange and attractive creature but i automatically knew she didn't mean me any harm. I relaxed my stance ever so slightly knowing that she would see this and know that i wasn't going to attack her. I didn't know the correct way to act, i had been alone for several months and would have like to have had a brief conversation with one of my own kind yet i had not had much chance to socialize with others. Her behavior suggested to me that hers was not an abnormal reaction to a chance meeting even though all past experiences had told me that it was.

"You've kept me waiting for a long time."

Her voice was musical and light. I wondered if this was an act for the humans but the deep emotion in her voice that she was scincer. Somehow she had been waiting for me. Utterly shocked I replied with the only words that enter my mind.

"I'm sorry Ma'am."

She laughed a tinkling laugh and held out her hand. My smile as i took it was honest. How could it not be when just a few minutes before i had been preparing to fight and now it looked like i was going to be having a pleasant conversation with a beautiful female who was happy to see me. I noticed the slight difference in color between her hand and mine that was slightly darker, too small a difference for human eyes to see. Her hand felt so small in mine and i realized that it had been years since i had felt this casual type of touch. She looked over at me her strange eyes sparkling. The feelings that erupted out of me were like nothing I'd experienced since my human death. I believed that if my heart were still beating it would have stopped at that moment. I felt hope as if this happy and oddly innocent creature could teach me to be happy and care free like she appeared. I was surprised again when i came to realize that some of the hope i was experiencing wasn't my own. She too was feeling hope at our meeting, i had so many questions all of a sudden. She confidently turned her back to me showing absolute trust and lead me to a table at the back of the room. As she briefly glanced at the menu and signaled somebody over to place an order i kept my eyes fixed on her. It would have been impossible for them to have gone anywhere else. She was wearing the lose fitting brightly colored clothes considered fashionable at the time with her hair cut shorter than shoulder length and sticking out in all directions like an organized mess. Her face had a pixie like quality with high cheek bones and a small button nose. Her eyes again caught my attention, mainly because they were looking at me in exactly the same manner that mine were looking at her. Taking in every detail possible.

"Jasper."

She whispered quietly, leaning in so her face was mere inches from my own.

The shock must have clearly registered on my face this time. How did she know my name? Had she been tracking me without my knowledge? No I was to careful. Did she process some strange additional power like mine? Read minds maybe?

"Jasper Whitlock."

Memories stirred at her words, nobody had called me via my full name in almost a century. It was almost as if that name didn't belong to me anymore, it belong to somebody who had died a long time ago. An enterprising young Major who had the bad fortune to wander across the path of three beautiful women on a dark night. The remnants of whom had disappeared over the years with the killing of hundreds of people and vampires. For a brief second I glimpsed a face i thought I'd lost years ago, the face of a beautiful tall woman with long blond curls. She had died in childbirth when i was six. My mother. It made me realize that that there was still a little humanity left in me, buried deep but still there.

"Do you read minds?" I asked concerned about my sudden vulnerability. "Dredge up long forgotten memories?"

"No." She denied. "And if you remember them they're not forgotten just buried."

" Well, if you are not reading my mind how is it that you know my name?"

"It's a little hard to explain. It's a little like how you know what every person in this room is feeling."

This time i wasn't so taken back, simply because once you've been surprised so many times in a short amount of time your ready to believe anything.

"You know about that?"

"Obviously."

"How exactly is it that you know so much about me?"

"Your face is my first ever memory. I see the future, mostly just vague glimpses, so many things are uncertain. But you've always been there. I didn't know when I'd met you, not till yesterday. I've seen so much about you, I've known your every move before you made them and i know you're in pain, and i know how to end it."

At that moment we were interrupted by the serving girl placing plates of pie and two mugs of coffee on the table in front of us.

"Can i get you anything else?"

"Not right now thank you."

"Okay call if you need anything." The girl in front of me lifted the mug of liquid to her lips, i copied her knowing the importance of keeping up an act. I didn't allow the coffee to touch my lips though, human food was just various degrees of disgusting.

"You see the future." I pushed to get her to speak again, unsure that I could comment at that time so happy to let her carry on her strange story.

"Is that so hard to believe? After all the things you have seen."

"No." I admitted. "It's not. It just that such a power would make you extremely powerful. Do you see everybody, or just our kind?"

"Just those I focus on."

"And you've been focusing on me?"

"Yes."

"Why me?"

"Because I see my future primarily, and you are a big part of my future. We're going to search together."

"Search for what?"

"The place where we can both be happy, like I said I see your pain, you can see mine as well can't you?"

I read her feelings again at first only feeling the happiness and excitement but I now saw below that was a deep pain, confusion and loneliness.

"Yes." I admitted. 'But your happy at the moment." I added.

'Because I've found you. I've been waiting a long time to met you." She smiled another dazzling smile and i wondered if I would ever get used to it. It was then that i knew for certain that i would travel with her, it had been decided without any real thought but the moment that she had mentioned searching together i knew we would. I doubted that iI could ever find a place where i could be happy, what with the constant emotions around me. But i hoped that i could, and i was just starting to discover that hope was a very powerful thing and my future looked to be full of it.

" I'm glad we did." She reached across to me to me taking my hand. I had a thousand questions to ask her but time enough to ask them.

"What's your name?"

"Alice."

"It's nice to met you Alice."

* * *

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice stood next to me in the doorway as I took in the scene in front of me. The room was so large that the sparse tasteful furnishings looked lost. The half circle windows let in the little light the rainy day offered yet the room still looked bright and cheerful. I decided it had to do with the many vases of colorful flowers and bright textiles covering the small tables and wicker chairs. I saw the kitchenette and king sized circular bed for what they were, props in case any unwanted human visitors came.

I had been surprised when Alice had led me to where she was staying (and had been for three years) the large converted Victorian warehouse was not what I considered normal accommodation for our kind. Dark abandoned houses with boarded up windows was the southern style. Yet Alice told me she lived unmolested in the large flat. There was so much about her way of life that appealed to me and I felt a sudden seering anger at Maria for never telling me I could live this way, even when it had been clear that one way or another I wasn't going to stay with her anymore. Yet Alice's way of living still held mysteries for me, In Mexico city the over population and poor policing meant that our feeding habits went largely unnoticed, and whilst living as a nomad with Peter and Charlotte it was easy to move on long before a carcass was discovered. How was it that she had managed to stay in one area for so long without attracting attention? How far did she have to travel for her meals? And how was it that she had acquired an apartment?

She stood next to me in the doorways looking expectantly up at me, her face only coming up to my chest. I smiled down at her unsure how to respond.

"Do you want the tour?" She asked. I just nodded hiding the small electric shock that ran up my arm when she reached and took my hand. I shouldn't be feeling this, I shouldn't be trusting her this way when there were still so many unanswered questions in my mind. Yet I knew no secrets would be kept here, she would answer freely and truthfully. Why? because she had been waiting to tell me all this for years.

In a split second we were standing on the far side of the room my body having followed her without me thinking about it. There were two doors on this wall, ten feet apart from each other.

"This is the shower." She said opening the door in front of us to reveal a small bathroom, tidy despite the obvious lack of use.

"And this." She pulled me slowly towards the other door smiling infectiously. "Is the wardrobe."

The room behind this door was twice the size of the bathroom and contained a rack of clothing that hugged the three walls, below it were four waist high cupboards. I stared at all the clothing completely speechless. I wondered why it was that she had acquired all these, as well as how. My hand was suddenly empty and I realized she had moved away from me leaving my hand to tingle in a strange way as if it was missing her childlike fingers around it. She was at my side again before I was fully aware what she was doing. Her arms were crossed at her chest and she was gripping some dark green material.

"Do you want to freshen up?"

I suddenly felt a little embarrassed, tiny Alice was pristine in clothing that appeared brand new and I was fully aware I looked more than a little travel worn. The clothing I was wearing had been taken from a guy who was a little bigger than me but close to the same high. That had been close to a month ago and the last time I had thought to run a comb through my hair must have been at least a month before that. I just didn't consider my appearance when on the move, there was no reason to the clothing had to simply be comfortable to run in and hard wearing. My hand subconsciously reached up to my hair and ran through it dislodging a small white flower. Alice watched me waiting for an answer.  
"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you."  
Her grin was wider than before as she held out the material she had hugged closely to her. I took it and not sparing it a second glance shrugged of my long trench coat and started unbuttoning the flannel shirt underneath. Alice wordlessly stepped out to give me some privacy. The clothes she had handed me still had their tags and when I saw they were exactly my size I had to wonder whether they had been brought with me in mind. When I caught my reflection in the full length mirror to the side of me I was surprised by how good the black jeans and tight fitting green jumper looked on me. Something else in the reflection caught my attention, on top of the closet behind me rested a comb placed there as if Alice had known I would be looking for one at precisely that second in time. Which I reminded myself was probably true.

Once I was in fresh clothes and bramble free I went to join Alice back in the large living space. She was sat in one of the chairs looking towards the window where a beam of light was filtering through.

"The weathers meant to be clear for the next few days now." She sounded sad and I knew it was from the thought of having to stay in during the days. Though I was not comfortable in being out even on the most overcast of days after years of only going out when the hot southern sun had set I did appreciate the light.

She continued to stare dreamily at the ray, it moved swiftly across the wooden floor to hit her full in the face setting her skin alight. It still surprised me, with a century of darkness I had rarely seen our skin in the light. I tried not to stare the beauty of her face. The twinkling lights seemed to perfectly compliment the active and happy personality that after two hours had already made itself clear. Her mood though still excited had calmed a little and the sadness and loneliness was coming through clearer.

"You have questions?" She turned her face to me her eyes widening slightly as she looked me up and down like she had in the Cafe' taking in my new appearance. Her emotions flashed with lust that was gone in a second as if she had repressed it. I smiled, pleased that she didn't seem to find my scars repulsive.

"Thank you for the clothes." She nodded. "I was wondering if you didn't mind telling me how it is that you were able to get this place and keep living you kill the owners?"

She winkled her nose and I realized that I something I had said insulted her.

"No I pay rent, I watch the stock market it's a little bit more difficult as it's affected by a lot of factors but I manage."

I tried to hide my surprise. She was intelligent as well as beautiful, or maybe I had just been spending to much time with those controlled by instant gratification and blood lust. The thought of blood suddenly brought the burning in my throat to the front of my mind.

"Your hungry." Alice stated.

"It can wait, I have other questions."

"I know."

'You must know everything." I was part annoyed part awed.

"No, not everything. Like I said nothing is fixed in stone, people change their minds an awful lot. For example I don't know what your about to ask because you keep changing your mind."

I considered for a moment on whether to reply or ask another question. As her eyes considered me. I knew what answer I most desired and spurred on by her moment of lust I asked.

"Your eyes, they're beautiful. I've never seen anything like it, in our kind only black or red, not gold. What causes it?"

"My diet."

"Diet." A vampire's diet only consisted of blood so what did she mean?

"The woman who made you." her mind flooded with disgust and her eyes crinkled. I felt annoyed although I didn't like Maria I had shared around eighty years with her, she was all I knew in this second life and I didn't like somebody else judging her. "The things she taught you, the wars, you know it's not the only way don't you?" She said it slowly and gently. I read a little apprehension in her mind as if she weren't sure it was a safe topic to talk about. She didn't realize that I had been going through the motions of my life without hope or a shred of happiness for so long that I would take any way out offered. I had often considered simply not fighting anymore.

"I know, I had friends who showed me that I could live a nomadic, that I didn't have to fight or kill our kind."

"But." She prompted.

"But it's hard to adjust, hard to forget." The amount of openness that I had with her was incredible, I had never let people see my thoughts in this way. Maybe it was survival instincts the better they know you the more they see your weaknesses the easier it will be for them to kill you when the time comes.

"You regret killing the newborns?" She asked staring at me as if she were trying to see into my soul. I was ashamed of what she might see there. Yet she seemed to know about my life, about the assassination of endless of our kind, she knew enough of me to already have formed an opinion yet here she was sat in front of me calmly asking me about these horrendous things with curiosity instead of accusation. Then again we all had blood on our hands.

"I regret taking their lives to begin with." I finally answered. Her eyes crinkled.

"I never saw you change anybody. It was the female that you were _romantically_" she put a lot of emphasis on the word, "involved with." Her tone was disapproving again, as it had been before when she had talked of Maria, though I also read jealousy in her mind and wondered as to the cause of it. I felt the need to explain myself even though a part of me argued it was not her business.

"There was nothing romantic about the arrangement, it was simply one of her ways of ensuring my alliance. Do well and get rewarded with the tastiest humans the most challenging hunts and sex with the boss. I didn't change anybody but I helped pick them, encouraged it, accepted it. When I could have had the strength to stop it."

"Maria would have killed you, it would have been easier for her than you think. I saw it happening once but then for some reason she changed her mind." This information didn't shock me I had read in her emotions that she was getting annoyed with me, bored my constant depression and growing unwillingness to please. Alice was at my side in a swift movement, her hand nestled lightly against my arm in a comforting and supportive gesture I wouldn't have expected from somebody I had just met, yet she had known of me for years I reminded myself.

"You had the strength to leave and to save the other two."

"Peter and Charlotte." Her intriguing gold eyes glowed strangely as she craned her neck up at me her body seeming very close to mine. It made me realize my original question hadn't been answered.

"What does this have to do with diet, and the color of your eyes?"

" I live very differently from others of our kind. I don't kill, I don't drink the blood of humans, only that of animals."

I was astounded as I let that sink into my mind every corner of it trying to process whether that was even possible.

"You can survive like that?"

"I have done for almost forty years."

"But surely it must have some effect, weaken you?"

"No. It keeps me strong, keeps me fast. But it is difficult, the smell still burns blood still calls to me. It took a long time for me to get myself in enough control to be around humans."

Her words opened possibilities in my mind, never feeling the fear of a human being as I hunted them. I could be happy without having to suffer the horror that others saw in me. But could I denigh what I was, a natural born killer? I could try.

"Did the one who made you teach you this?" I asked.

"No. I don't know who made me. There was nobody there when I woke up and I have no memories of anything previous."

Yet again I was in awe of the tiny girl, I wondered how it was that she hadn't gone insane as a newborn with nobody there to manage her. The strength she must have was incredible. So different from me who had always relied on physical strength and fighting skills she had this strange inner strength and determination. She read what I was thinking.

"I survived because the minute I woke up I saw my future. Such a happy future that I've been able to hold on to it, gain strength from it."

Something in my mind suddenly clicked in place, that strange innocence that seemed to radiate from her, the innocence that none of our kind should process. It came from her having never killed, she had no blood on her hands and no blood in her eyes.

"You've never killed?"

"Like I said, I don't remember anything before I woke up so I don't know if I killed previous to that."

I couldn't help a small laugh at the thought she could have killed somebody as a human, she must have been as weak and fragile in that life as she seemed in this. She smiled up at me her head tilted to the side with curiosity.

"You haven't killed anybody as a vampire?"

"No."

"How? I've seen so many newborns."

"It was harder than I can say."

"Why try then?"

" I don't want to kill."

I shook my head not really disagreeing with her. I was just trying to fight of the last bit of resistance in my mind that didn't want me to believe the existence of this girl. Not her way of life but actually her, beautiful strong intelligence Alice who was upsetting and erasing everything I thought was sound in my life. That I was a vampire, a monster made solely to kill and to fight. A weak unquestioning creature devoid of hope who blindly followed the words of his creator. I didn't deserve redemption yet here she was, an innocent angel offering it to me.

"Will you teach me?"

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Her body was suddenly up against mine and I tensed my body reacting as if it were an attack. Her sweet orange blossom breath came out in a sigh and I relaxed slightly, she was hugging me, I don't think I had ever been hugged before. It was too easy for somebody to stab you in the back from that position. She wouldn't do that though, she was the one ray of hope in my life. I moved my arm so that it was around her my hand loosely resting on her lower back. She felt nice in my arms, soft and warm and her head seemed to rest in just the right place against my unbeating heart. The hug only lasted a few seconds but it was enough. She moved away her hands resting lightly on my sides the small area of contact felt like it was warming my entire body pulsing up through me like that long forgotten heart beat. Her no longer mysterious but still stunning eyes bore into mine.

"You won't have to feel the horror anymore." She promised me. Her right hand slipping down and gently touching mine seeking to be held in it.

'What do you want in return?" I asked, knowing that I would give her anything that she asked for and at the same time she wouldn't ask for anything that would hurt me like Maria had.

"Only your company, I don't want to be alone anymore Jasper." Her voice was soft, her mind unsure as if I could in some way resist her. It seemed very unreal, and if I could sleep I would have been sure I was dreaming. We stared at each other in silent wonder for a few moments.

"Why me?"

"I know you Jasper. I know I can trust you and I want you around. The Cullens will want you to."

"Who are the Cullens?"

"They're a coven. I can't see where they are at the moment." She was annoyed by this and again her emotions showed impatience and excitement.

"I don't want to be a part of another coven."

"It's not like the Southern Covens Jasper. In fact it's not like anything, they're a family. I see glimpses of them, they're very close and seem to have true affection for each other. They actually stick together because they want to and not out of necessity."

It was hard to believe yet so was everything that I had heard today and if Alice wanted to go to these Cullens I would happily follow her just so as to be close to her.I had no doubt that they would accept Alice with her powers and shinning personality. But with my past, a past that was clearly written with the scars on my skin would they accept me?

"Why would they want me?"

"Because they're family's not complete without us. I've seen it, we belong with them." I noticed that she had said 'we' so certain that we were going to be companions, it seemed stronger than that though she had taken a lot of effort to watch and find me and in the last few hours she had made lots of seemingly effortless affectionate gestures as if she were completely sure I would accept and return them. Did she have romantic expectations of me? The idea was a pleasant one even if it did feel like asking to much from a universe that hadn't been all that kind to me up to this point.

"They don't kill, like me. In fact that's why I don't kill. As far as I know their leader was the first vampire to try that way of living, he has amazing self control, he's a doctor."

"To humans?" The question was pointless as vampires didn't actually require doctors. 'how does he cope with all the blood?"

"As far as i know it's through centuries of practice. He guides the others and will help you. If that's what you really want?" She was asking me again unable to see my sudden and utter devotion to her.

"I'll met them."

She hugged me again, even more briefly this time.

"Do you want to hunt now?"  
"Your not talking human i take it?"

"Nope, Bear."

* * *

I laughed freely as I raced through the midnight forest following the scent of Apples and orange blossoms. Alice had run along side me for an hour before she winked at me and speed up so that we were suddenly racing. She was already a mile ahead of me, being far more fast agile and graceful than I could ever hope to be. Her scent was more concentrated up ahead and I knew that she had stop. I smelled the air whilst dodging the trees, I had always acknowledged but ignored the scent of bears so I knew that there was one a few miles to the east. It didn't smell particularity appetizing even with my extreme thirst.

Alice was sat on a fallen tree in a small clearing.

"Two and a half miles to the east." I stated spotting her. She tilted her head to one side in acknowledgment.

"Shall we hunt?" She smiled.

"After you." I said gesturing to the east. She walked slowly past me to the edge of the clearing my eyes taking in her every graceful movement and storing them away in my memories. Then looking at me briefly she started running at a pace that I could easily follow. As we got closer to the bear my hunting instincts kicked in and I searched the surrounding area for any threat. I smelled fresh flowing water to the south and smelt the Bears scent turning slightly heading towards the river. There were no threats in the area, some deer a few miles of and an eagle scouting overhead but they wouldn't bother us. Alice ran slightly closer to me when we a hundred feet away from the bear still unable to see it through the dense forest.

"He's yours." She smiled at me then fell behind. In a few seconds I had a visual on the bear it was rather small and I was a little disappointed, up close it didn't smell completely repulsive. I froze, the Bear could smell me but it's inferior eyes couldn't see me, it raised it's nose to the air and I took my chance to circle around it on soundless feet. A dull thud alerted me to the fact that Alice had jumped onto a branch above to observe. Aware of her eyes watching I made a graceful leap adding a little flip and landed smoothly on the muscular back of the bear then in one swift movement drove my teeth into his jugular paralyzing him instantly with my venom as the gentle pulsing of blood under my teeth persuaded my burning throat to drink. The blood didn't taste good but I was comforted by the warmth and the thickness as it flowed down my throat taking the edge off of the burning. At least it wasn't as disgusting as human food. Finally drained I looked up to find Alice's eyes watching me with a hint of pride.

"How is it?"She asked in her lilting voice

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be." I admitted not wanting to disappoint her by telling her it was a poor substitute for human blood.

"And?"  
"It's going to be difficult." The fact my throat still burned and I was still longing for human blood told me that, but it wasn't as bad as it had been before. "But I want to try."

She leaped lightly across to another tree closer to me then dropped to the floor.

"It gets easier with time." I nodded, it was small comfort but if there was one thing that a vampire had it was time.

"Don't you want to hunt." I asked politely.

"I ate a few days ago." She admitted. "But I guess a dear wouldn't hurt." I stared at her in surprise if the bear had smelt bad then the deer were horrendous. I didn't comment on this though.

"I smelt some of to the north." She tilted her head to the side.

"Three, grazing in a clearing. Shall we?" I smiled and this time I was the one to run ahead.

A mile or so away from the clearing, I heard Alices twinkling laugh close behind me. I was surprised because I hadn't heard her footsteps, I slowed slightly trying to see her. My shoulders tensed as I heard a rush through the air that could only mean one thing and turned just in time for Alices slight body to hit me full in the chest knocking me to the floor. In an instant I had flipped her over so that she was lying on the soft earth under me. Her laughing face confused me for a second then I felt slightly ashamed, I had acted as if she were going to attack me yet her joy and expression told me she had been playing. I grinned back at her suddenly laughing myself.

It took me a second to register the change in her and I looked down to see her wide eyed and slightly open mouthed, she wasn't laughing anymore. She reached up to my face her fingers lightly tracing the two scars above my eye then brushing down my cheek to the hollow of my throat every where she touched tingling.

Why else would she target me out other than to be her mate? She was playful and energetic and so many other things I had little experience of,perhaps that was why she interested me so much, she was the unknown and I was completely hooked.

I switched my weight onto my left hand as I used the right to cup her face. I allowed my thumb to brush against her open lips, soft as silk. Her eyes stared into mine with a kind of wonder and moved my thumb over to the side of her face gently holding her still. Then I leaned in slowly giving her every chance to stop me. I could hear her breath coming faster and realized that mine was to. I took a moment to seal in the emotions we were both feeling, noticing the tension in my shoulders and the tightness in my stomach. Then with the gentlest movement I could muster I pressed my lips to hers tasting the wonderful sweetness, the warmth and electricity flowing through me as I came alive with the sensation. I was delighted as her lips began to move with mine making them more hungry. We moved together, the both of us daring to take the kiss deeper more furious. I leaned forwards allowing a little of my weight to rest on her tiny body feeling her curves against me. She pulled away gasping, her movements sending thrills down my body. My mouth reached back towards hers lips seeking entry, and then my tongue was dancing around hers. Her hands moved to my chest in what i took to be a caress, but then a slight pressure told me she was pushing me away. I pulled back surprised and tried to read her emotions, still lustful still anticipation and excitement, but she was nervous about something. This had all moved so quickly.

"I'm sorry." I mutter feeling embarrassed and suddenly very self aware. "It just seemed like you wanted."

"No." She stopped me. "I do, I'm just." She seemed to struggle for the words.

"It's okay." I said my manners finding there way back to me. I rolled of her. And sat up. Staring down at her now looking slightly tussled and even more alive and beautiful than before. My body longed for her but now I knew that it was to soon. "I moved to fast, I'm sorry."

"it's okay." She said breathlessly.

"Shall we hunt?" I asked. She nodded sliently and jumped up. Sensing my embarrasment she reached over and took my hand, seeming to tell me that everything between us was alright. With another quick smile we set of runing throught the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

For three months I endured the burning in my thraot only hunting animals and during those three months I discovered Alice, her past what she hoped for the future and the small joys she filled her life with waiting for that future to arrive. For the first week she stayed in , dancing around the flat obssesivly ctidying, or sat ina chair reading. I would watch her talking about little things I considered unimportant but fasinated her.

It was four days in that I noticed Alices blank moments, she was sorting one of vases of flowers and in the middle of trimming a pink rose when her hand frooze her eyes growing blank as she stared of into space.

"Alice?" I asked warily but got no response. I walked towards her feeling slightly paniced now, I hadn't incounted anything like it before. I stood right in front of her but her staring eyes didn't seem to see me. I placed my hand on her shoulder shaking her gently becoming more paniced.

"What's the matter?" I asked bending down to be level with her face and then as suddenly as she had froze she her eyes saw me again and her face came alive.

"Alice?"

"I was just having a vision." She said lighthearted as if it were nothing extraordinary.

"What off?"

"The Cullens. Rosalie and Emmett are about to renew their vowels. They're going to move after that."

"Vowels?" The word struck me as strange their only meaning being marrage vowels but I didn't know of any married vampires, the arrangements were usually less permanant than that. Plus marrage vowels contained till death do we part and we were all techniqally dead it didn't actually count.

"Marriage said looking a little distracted confirmingmy thoughts. I sat down in the wicker chair closest to her.

"Tell me about them." I requested. "The Cullens, the things you see about them."

She smiled at me her emotions hopefull and happy. She walked over and sat on my knee. Her hands reaching around my neck as nestled into me in a childlike gesture. It was the first time she had been this close to me scince our first hunting trip and I felt at peace as I breathed in her sweet scent. She was light and warm and her happiness started to spill into me as she talked about the glimpse she caught of Carlise, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward Cullen.

She grew restless after the first week despite the fact that we had huntind three times in an attempt to manage my change of diet. The vases were empty of flowers now the petals having slowly fallen and her eyes often flickered to the windows. I knew she was staying in so as to keep me company whilst I burned. Frustration was starting to show through yet she never mentioned it and never said and unkind word in my direction.

It was on one day just after the sun had risen hehind a sheet of clouds that I decided to let her know I wasn't in need of a baby sitter. She went into the wardrobe as she did every morning to change her clothes. I liked to watch her as she came out every morning the different cuts of clothing telling me secrets about the body they concealed. She perfered bright fabrics which seemed to be in fashoin at the time, sometimes in the form of simple shift dresses with symetrical patterns, tight jeans and shirts. One time she came out wearing a mini skirt and I sat for two hours pretending to read as watched her slim legs dancing across the floor untill she turned and winked at me and i knew she was aware of my stare. I appologized and started to read the book in ernest. This moring it was one of the bright shift dresses with diaganal strips in bright reds and oranges.

"Are you going out today?" I tried to sound curious.

" I was thinking about it." She lied swiftly glad at the opening I was giving her. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

"I think i'll go shopping then." smile was like the morning sun.

When she returned she was laidened down with bags and flowers. Unconciously I went over to help with them. She looked absolutly radiant joy pouring from her.

"Had fun?" I asked not needing to know the answer.

"Yes, want to see what I got you?"

I was shocked by this I hadn';t expected he rto get me anything, as far as I knew I wasn't in need of anything and if I had been I would ahve stole it from somewhere. Not answering I took the flowers from her, placing them in water as she dug through the bags pulling out various peices and putting them into a growing pile on the floor, and I began to be curious as to what she had gotten me. Despite the slight embarrasment it was a nice thing to recieve a gift, it meant that at sometime when she had been out she had stopped to think of me and wonder if I would like something. Fianlly she looked up at me.

"Well?" She asked and i stared blankly at her. She frowned in disappointment and felt sad. I didn't want her to be upset, yet I didn't know what I was meant to be responding to. She stared unhappily at the pile of clothing, books and records she had made.

"I want you to feel comfortable here. I thought some of your own belongings might make you feel more at home."

I looked at the pile at her feet and realized that it was my gift, I had been expecting one item, her generosity stunned me.

"Alice, i'm sorry I didn't realize you were giving these to me."

"It's not that you don't like it?"  
"No, not at all. It's very generous of you, thank you, and I do feel comfortable here."I was about to say with you but stopped myself. I walked over tot he pile on the floor and knelt to examine the items. In amongst the books was a copy of Shakespears a midsummer nights dream a copy of which I ahd left behind in Mexico city. It had always been a favorate of mine and despite it being close to sixty years old she had got me the exact same edition. It felt just like my old one and it was nice I could call it my were also some Sherlock Holmes novels and a copy of songs of innocence and experience. She seemed to have landed my tastes exactly right and I had to wonder just how much detail she had seen with her extraordianry talents. The records were classical music that had been popular when I was alive, songs I had dim memories of my Father playing and the officers dancing to. I looked up at her expectant face.

"Thank you." I said sincerly.

"You really like them?"

"It's perfect."

"You havn't looked at the clothes." She complained lightly. i looked over to the pile of dull coloured materials, noticing cordory, silk, denmin and a shoebox to the side. She knelt next to me.

"I thought the black jacket and trousers with the the white shirt would look good, stylish but simple. She dragged the peices out not desturbiong the rest of the pile and handed them out to me.

"Nice." I said feelign slightly confused again. I now had two pairs of clothes so that when one got dirty I could change into the others. Did her obsession with clothing apply to other people as well as herself?

"Arn't you going to try them on?"

"Of course." I replied not wanting to seem rude but secretly a little annoyed that she was playing Dress up doll with me. Taking the clohes i went and got changed in the walk in wardrobe, not bothering to look into the mirror. When I walked out she stared at me. I quickly read her emotion, strangly it was the same as when I had previously got changed, arousal. She was at my side quicker than I could register. She reached up to straighten the already straight collar and then stood on the tips of her toes to kiss my surprised mouth. It seemed there were good points to letting her pick out my clothes, It didn't really make all that much diffrence to me but it delighted her. Perhaps I would humour her from now on.

In those first few months our talking would often peter out and we'd be left looking at each other, wordlessly drinking each other in. Her emotions intensifying mine I would hald her for hours placing gentle kisses on her lips and stroking her hair till her arousal would suddenly spike with nervousness and I'd pull away. I wanted her, my body told me that often enogth but I knew to stop. I hated the sudden nervousnes not only because it stopped me when I least wanted to be stopped but because It puzzled and concerned me. I didn't want her to feel that way and although I could influence her emotions I felt that may be a betrayal of her trust. I was willing to go as slowly as she needed.

It was on one of the days when Alcie had gone out shopping that there was knock at the door. I was sat on one of the wicker seats reading one of Alices books. I was slightly surprised because in the three months i had been living there nobody had ever knocked on the door. Which I was greatful for considering how much the faint scent of the building inhabiatnts teased me. At those times Alice would sit on my lap twirling her fingers through my hair in a soft and subtle restraint.

I sniffed the air picking up the scent behing the door. She was very young, prepubescent, her string scent mixed with that of a sweet strawberry soap. It was far more tempting than anything I had ever smelt. The burning in my throat took over my mind and radiated to every fibre of my body. I knew I shouldn't open the door but my legs carried me without any direction from my bloodthirsty mind. The scent got more concentrated as I got close to the door. I took a deep breath trying to fight the desire to open the door. It didn't work, I opened the door slowly so as not to surprise the young human on the other side.

The child was perhaps ten, slight baby fat still hung to her bright cheeks. She was dressed in a green and brown skirt and shirt with a cap, some kind of uniform. I usually didn't like them young, too sweet and not enougth to be filling but after fourteen long weeks of hunger i'd make an acception.

"Hello." I said with a welcoming smile. She smiled back with wide brown eyes unaware of my burnign thrist for her blood.

'Hi, do you want to buy some cookies?"

It was then that i noticed two things, the first was the boxes of cookies in a bag at her feet. The second was that the hair below her cap was exactly the same shade as Alices.

"Pardon?" I asked distracted from my thrist by this small simularity.

"I'm in the Brownies. We're selling cookies to raise money for christian aid." She continued to smile even though i could senese she was nervous. I had to get rid of her.

"Yes, of course." I turned back in to the appartment, taking a deep breath of clean air. I strided carefully measured steps to a little table where Alice had dumped her change the day before. I grabbed the notes not checking how much was there, holding my breath i turned back to the little girl.

"We have chockolate or plain."

"Plain." I held the money out to her careful that she wouldn't touch my cold skin. She took in the money I had given her and smiled widely.

"How many boxes did you want?"

Please leave I silently begged. She reached into a small pouch at her chubby waist. The blood under her skin pulsed, my throat burned.

"Keep the change." I said grabbing one of the boxes at her feet.

"Thank you." She grinned.

I shut the door breathing in her sweet scent again. My legs longed to run after her as I listened to the light steps walking down the hallway. I sank to the floor the cookies resting in my unfeeling hands.

I sat waiting for the burnig to subside, my breath coming fast as memories of previous hunts flooded my tourture mind.

I didn't know how long I sat there waitting, time seemed an endless eternity the burning comparable to when I had changed. Then I became aware of a familiar tapping coming down the hallway. Alice was at my side after another few seconds, her hand firmly resting on my shoulder and her face inces away from mine. I barely saw her.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I came as soon as I saw her but It was just to late." Her fingers reached for mine gripping them tightly as if she were trying to pull them away. I looked down and saw that the box of cookies was still there. I let go allowing Alices fingers to find mine and looked up to met her symphetic eyes. I was sudeenly angry. She had tried to convince me the pain was wroth it She hadn't mentioned the burning, and it was all for her. I had already decided that i perfered the horror to the thirst but now I had something else that wrose than the horro, the thought of losing her. This couldn't have been as difficult for her. She had never tasted human blood, it couldn't have called to her in the same way that it called to me.

"I'm proud of you." She said staring into my eyes. I looked away, she couldn't pursuad me. Nouthing could be worse than this pain. I stood up, her eyes went black for a second as she saw my immediate future then watched me walk across the room with wide disappointed eyes. She knew what i had decided. I looked out the window seeing that it was overcast and getting dark then without another glance in Alices direction I walked out the flat.

"Jazz." Her soft voice muttered after me.

It was twilight. The area was known for being rough and it had taken me every little bit of control I had left to walk throught the noisey populated streets. I stood in an alleyway waitting for it to get a little bit darker and for the hustle and bustle of the streets calmed down till the only ones left out of their cozy houses were those looking for psychodelic drugs, carnal pleasures or simply a warm place to sleep.

heavy footsteps paced down the otherwise silent street. I sniffed, a male, fully grown. Then I quickly walked out of the sidealley, turning down the street to glimpse the man, his arms clenched around a brown grocery bag. Plan drawn firmly in my mind I strolled quickly down the street eyes firmly on the floor. The contact was smooth and carefully jubged so as to knock the bag out of his arms without hurting him. The items clattered to the floor, two tins rolling into the gutter at the side of the road. The man stared angrily at me, I stopped and smiled an appologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry, i wasn't looking where I was going.' We both bent to retreive the items at the same time. His neck was bared to me the blood clearly pulsing through his veins, thick and warm and oh so delicious. The bite was quick, painless, his warm body slumped against mine and I pulled him close, cradelling him in my arms his blood tasting so much better than anything I had eatten in the last few months.

The seemingly endless pain was subsiding. His heart started to weaken and I finally became aware of something other than thirst. Though paralysed the man could still think, still feel. He knew he was dying, knew all the childhood nightmares were actually real and he was full of mindless horror. Mindless horror that I too was now feeling. What if like me he had somebody waiting back at home for him, his own Alice, somebody he knew he would never see again. I had never considered these things before.

Maybe I wouldn't be able to see Alice again either. Maybe now she wouldn't want my company anymore. She would realize what I had known all along, I wasn't good enought for her. The heart finally stopped beating and I let the now empty body fall to the floor. I knew that Alice or no Alice I didn't want to kill again.

I stood outside the victorian appartment building for hours till it was almost morning. I was unsure of what I was about to face. I tried over and over again to convince myself that I had to go up, had to at least confirm my growing suspicions that Alice wouldn't want a failled vegetarian around.

In those hours I wentthrough every detail of her in my mind. Her changing expressions, graceful movements, her soft lips and carefree carasses, tinkerling laugh and warm gold eyes. I loved her. I n the last few months, despite the burning thrist, I had been happier than I had ever believed possible. Had I thrown it all away for the taste of young human blood.

A movement in the top window caught my attention, there she was. Her eyes searched through the dark looking for something, spotting me her delicate features lit up with relief. She stared down at me looking a little unsure.I mentally prepared myself for any possibility then entered the building and climbed the stairs to her top floor appartment. The door was open before I got there and she looked up at me worry flooding out of her. I walked in and she closed the door behind me, throwing herself on me the instant that it slammed shut. I stood still, wondering if this was the last time i'd feel her delicate curves against me.

It was the gentle shaking of her body against mine that told me she was sobbing. Shocked I looked down to see her anguished eyes.

" Don't leave." She pleaded me. Relief flooded through my body warming it in a way no blood could. I wrapped my arms around her slim shoulders holding her to me, wanting to never let go. We could stay here like this for days if we wanted, she wasn't going to ask me to leave after all.

"I won't if you want me."I whispered softly bending to press my lips to her hair.

"I want you." She answered simply. My chest felt as if it would burst at those words. I brushed my fingers against her cheek as if to wipe away the tears that weren't there.

"I saw you leave." She searched my face.

"I thought you'd want me to."

"Why?" I took a deep breath.

"I fed on a person." I said, noticing that i'd never used the word person to describe one of my meals.

She silently shook her head.

"It's hard, you slipped up, it happens. Your trying so hard Jasper."

"I'll try harder from now on. I realized a few things tonight."

"What things?"

"I was thinking about you and I realized that man might have had somebody waitting for him to." She nodded.

I took a deep breath staring into her eyes trying to get her to see just how much i meant the words I was saying.

"I don't want to kill."

"Oh Jazz." She sighed happily laying her head against my chest again.

"And." I muttered letting her know I wasn't finished. I reached down to left her face to mine again, then I decided this movement wouldn't be right. So I pushed her away from me seeing the slight shock and rejection in her face. I focused my will for a second then sent a feint wave of calmness over her, I felt it work, then I dropped to my knees in front of her so she was looking down into my eyes for once. I took her hands in mine holding them to my chest.

"Jazz?"

"I love you." I said speaking the words for the first time in my life. I felt as well as saw her reaction, she was absolutly delighted. She fell on her knees next to me. Her fingers findingthe back of my head she pulled my forwards into a passionate kiss unlike any we'd shared before. It took my breath away and made me forget all the worry and pain of the day filling me with a sense that everything was going to be alright. My hands found her waist and her cupped my face as we moved away from each other. Her hot breath tickled my cheek as she rested against my shoulder. It was a moment that I would remember on a thousand occasions in the future because she lent forwards and whispered in my ear.

"I love you to Jazz."


	4. Chapter 4

I lived the happiest year of my life in that apartment with Alice, the time going faster than it really aught to have done and although I could never forget my past I started to recover from it, to stop seeing the monster I believed I was and to start seeing the potential of the man I thought was lost. I'd only slipped up once since the day the Brownie knocked on our door and I found that I was becoming more accustomed to the burning in my throat and the constant thirst. So much so that me and Alice had gone for a short walk through the crowded Phillie streets together keeping up constant conversation to distract each other from the desire to kill. I was happy that for once I could make Alice feel proud of me, and she had started to discuss going to late night showings at a cinema as I had never seen a film. Taking Alice out for a movie became a new goal for me it spurred me on to become stronger and control my thirst.

I was planning a romantic night in for me and Alice, I was sure she knew as she kept getting blank moments which she always came out of with a little smile on her face. I had already chosen a wide selection from our L.P'S including some dance music from my living days that Alice had brought me, some Jazz and Frank Sinatra. I was planning to move the chairs out, turn off the lights and dance in the moonlight. Alice had been in the walk in wardrobe for a half hour, I suspected she had been trying on various dresses for tonight. I was up in a sixteenth of a second when I heard a shocked gasp from the closet across the room and through. Alice was half way through getting dressed in a skirt and bra. My mind registered the smoothness of the alabaster skin across her stomach and the slight curve towards her ribs though I tried to ignore it. Her hands were up covering her eyes and realizing that she had just come out of a vision. I was scared that she had foreseen something terrible. I crossed the floor resting my hands gently on her shoulders being careful to only look at her face.

"Ugh, I really didn't want to see that." She moaned.

"What? Tell me what you saw Alice?" She uncovered her eyes at my urgent tone and stared up at me.

"I decided to check in on what the Cullens are doing and saw Emmett and Rosalie in bed together." She said sounding disgusted. I burst out laughing all my worry disappearing.

"It's not funny, it's really disturbing when you walk in on that kind of thing."

"I thought you'd seen something horrible." I explained.

"I did see something horrible.' She practically shouted at me. I tried my hardest not to laugh again.

"Honestly It's not like you've never.' I stopped speaking as realization hit me. Alice had told me that since she had woken up as a vampire she had been waiting for me. I had never fully realized what this meant, that she had never taken on a lover. That was why she got nervous when I was kissing her and why she seemed a little disgruntled whenever Maria was mentioned. Her strange innocence I had once though I'd figured out seemed to have more than one reason. For some reason I felt over joyed at this fact, she was completely mine. I tried to hid the fact that I had cut of in mid sentence.

"I'm sorry I didn't knock." I said turning away from her to the door.

"Jasper, wait." I stopped not turning around, I felt her hands on my shoulders as she stood behind me.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" She asked curiously.

"No I try to avoid it." I admitted confused as too how the conversation had ended up here. Her fingers reached up to stroke the scars above my eyebrow, knowing they had a large part to do with me avoiding my reflection. I reached up to entwine my fingers with her bringing them down to hold them to my chest. Her other hand came to rest on my waist and she nudged me encouraging me to turn towards the mirror. I moved with her looking at the floor for a minute before glancing up to see my reflection. What I saw made me gasp, it was my features, all the scars were still there, two above my eyebrow and dozens littering my neck, yet at the same time it didn't look like me. The features were more relaxed, calmer, gentle as if all changes Alice had made in my life were showing on my unchangeable face. The mouth twitched up into a small smile making the reflection handsome despite the scars, and the eyes, how was it that they had changed from their dark red to this beautiful nonthreatening amber. Alice's face peered from around me in the reflection.

"The eyes." I gasped.

"They're beautiful." Alice confirmed. "The black really didn't suit your coloring." He hands wrapped around my stomach as she rested her cheek on my back. I reached down to hold her hand and we stood there in silence together as I took in all the changes to my appearance.

* * *

The dress Alice had finally picked out was a 1940's ball gown in brilliant white. When she first waled out onto to the candle lit space I'd prepared for dancing I stopped breathing and didn't remember to continue till she asked me what I thought. The dress had a full skirt that billowed out the material was cover in clear jewels that caught the light and sparkled. The top was a low cut heart shaped bodice that left her shoulders and arms completely bare so that they glowed in the feint flickering of the candle light.

"Breathtaking." I answered honestly. Her eyes glanced over the black and white suite I'd put on when I realized she was going to dress up.

"So are you." She breathed.

Suddenly feeling awkward I turned to start the record player. The first song I'd picked out was_ the way you look tonight_. As the intro started to play I walked up to her holding my hand out.

" Can I have this dance?"

"Yes." Her hand took mine firmly and we moved together to the middle of the floor. Taking her left hand in mine and resting the right on her waist we immediately fell into a slow dance, I led her in a dance I'd seen on the T.V. my feet perfectly mimicking the steps without taking my eyes of her face. She glowed tonight, it was more than just the candle light, her eyes sparkled in true joy and her smile never faltered. To me it was the perfect night. Hardly bearing to let her move away from me for the split second I spun her around when she moved back in she let go of my hand and rested her arms around her neck. I hesitated for a second before resting my hands on the satin fabric covering her waist. Her body was now pulled close to me and her breath tickled my neck. I was struck again by the thought that she had never been touched in this way by anybody else she was entirely mine.

'Jazz? Why have we stopped?" Alice's voice whispered in my ear. I hadn't noticed that I had stopped dancing till that moment. Noticing the song must have changed several time whilst we had been dancing I started up again this time in a less complex dance that allowed us to stay pressed against one another.

"I was just thinking." I started trying to put my thoughts into a coherent sentence. "If I'd known you were waiting for me I would have searched every inch of the globe to find you."

She pulled away to look up at my face.

"The past is the past Jasper."  
"Do you forgive me?"  
"What for?"  
"Maria, and the others."

"There's nothing to forgive." She stared up at me face a little concerned. "What's brought this on?" I leaned my head in so I was whispering in her ear.

"You waited for me."

"Yes." She muttered still sounding confused.

"You've refrained from sexual relationships becasue you were waiting for me." I whispered hoping she wouldn't be shocked by my bluntness. She was very still and silent for a moment and I wondered if I was wrong.

"Yes." She finally muttered again. I couldn't stop the moan that came out of my throat. I pulled her to me sharply kissing her fiercely. Her fingers were on my face again and I knew she wanted me to pull away, I did though reluctantly.

"Jazz I'm sorry if I've been " She searched for the word. "Slow ."

"Don't be, I'd happily wait forever for you."

"It wasn't for me, well not entirely" I looked down puzzled.

"Pardon?"  
"It wasn't that I didn't want you."

"Shush, I know your nervous and it's okay." I said wrapping my fingers through her hair and trying to bring her into my embrace. She resisted.

"No, Jazz I was nervous because I know sex and thirst went hand in hand for Maria." I stared down at her realizing what she had been saying, she was concerned that my lust could easily turn to blood lust as the two had always been connected in my mind. yet I believed that connection had been broken and a new one had been made. Love went with lust now.

"Alice, that was Maria. I didn't care for Maria. My mind is always fully on you when we're together. How could anything be more desirable." She looked up at me her innocent eyes crinkling. I took her hand in mine again and taking her waist firmly started to move her around the floor again. Wanting the night to return to the perfect path it had been on before I'd been stupid enough to open my mouth. Her mind was still flickering from emotion to emotion to fast for me to really catch a hold.

"Jazz." She whispered after a few songs.

"We don't have to talk about it tonight. It's just too perfect a night to waste."

Her hands firmly reached up to my face then grasped my hair standing on the tips of her toes to kiss me in a way that I couldn't refuse. We pulled away from each other gasping. Her breathing suddenly stopped I looked down surprised to see her eyes blank. I waited wondering what it was she was seeing. Then before I'd even registered her vision had ended she was kissing me again more hungrily than before I was still confused but as she deepened the kiss a bolt of electricity seemed to travel through my body and then like the first few times we'd kissed it was if every where her fingers traveled set my skin on fire. Over my shoulders and up my neck to rest on my cheeks before kissing me more deeply her tongue battling with mine fiercely. Down my neck again the flames seeming to reach deep inside of me warming the ice cold depths of my unbeatting heart. I pulled away wanting to catch my breath to smell the wonderful scents her body gave of, the sweetest orange blossom and apples. She didn't allow my lips to stay away from hers for more than a second. Everything was Alice at that moment her soft but fierce lips and her gentle exploring fingers that were now pushing the material of my jacket of my shoulders. I shrugged out of it allowing it to fall to the floor and her fingers to trace down the thin material of my shirt just strong enough for me to feel them. Not thinking I pulled her body towards me roughly her still chest arching up to mine. Her hands moved to my chest as we pulled away again panting out of habit rather than necessity, every breath I took filled me with the scent of her the taste of her and the burning spread to my lungs so different from the burring of hunger a none painful gentle burning that came fully from being close to her.

"I love you so much." I groaned, thinking about how quickly it was that I had fallen under her spell, how small a slice of eternity it had taken for her to become my everything. Her mouth crushed to mine again and I felt the nervousness break through her arousal. It had come slowly this time and I wondered if I had the strength to pull myself away this time, she might have been trying to protect me but a part of it was her fear of the unknown. I sealed myself to stop trying to draw the kiss into a softer conclusion instead of just pulling away. It was then that I felt her fingers moving against my chest again not caresses this time but strange movements I couldn't quite place for a second. The soft breeze on my chest made me realize she had undone two of the shirt buttons. My hands reached down stopping her and I opened my eyes to met hers looking up at me a little surprised and a little hurt.

"What are you doing?" I asked softly.

"It's just too perfect a night to waste." She whispered. My stomach tightened even more if possible and I took a large gulp of air.

"Alice." I shook my head. 'You don't have to."  
"I want to, can't you feel it?"  
"I can." I admitted the strength of her lust was almost overwhelming I was having enough trouble handling my own without hers adding to it. " But your still nervous."  
"Isn't that normal?" I thought about that for a second.

"Yes I suppose it is, but I'd still prefer for it not to be like that."  
"Tough." She reached up again kissing me on the lips with determination. I tried to answer gently but within a minute we were kissing as fiercely as we had been before and another minute after that for her fingers to find my shirt buttons again.

"Okay." I muttered pulling away slightly. I gathered the small amount of concentration I could menage. "Don't be nervous." I muttered and as soon as I said it she wasn't. I looked down in to her golden eyes hoping she wasn't annoyed that I'd used my gift on her.

"Thank you." She muttered pulling herself down to her once more.

* * *

I gently stroked Alice's hair her face laying on my bare chest. The midday sun was streaming lightly though the half open window lighting up the ceiling above me. My lazy mind was working slowly this morning not wanting to take on the reality of daytime after such a perfect night. I had laid on this bed a number of times staring at the white washed roof as I listened to music and I was sure that the roof had been a foot and two inches closer to my face than it was now.

'The roofs moved." I muttered.

Alice shifted slightly turning to look at the roof her hair tickling my chest.

"No." She answered.

I looked up again wondering if my eyes or memories had deceived me.

"The ceiling is a foot and two inches high than it used to be." I stated.

Alice lazily pushed herself up slightly to look me in the eyes. Her lips were spread into a dazzling half smile and her hair was delightfully mussed up. I reached over to flick it out of her shinning eyes.

"The ceiling is exactly where it had always been." She argued playfully with me. I growled and flipped her over making her giggle as I held myself above her.

"Are you saying that it is not exactly a foot and two inches farther away front he top of this bed than it used to be." I challenged her. I was feeling more relaxed than I'd ever done in my life and I was pleased to find that playfulness came easily to me when I was feeling this way.

"No. I admit that the ceiling is now a foot two inches and five millimeters further away from the bed than it was yesterday. However I am telling you that this phenomenon is not due to the ceiling having moved as that would be close to impossible."

"What then is your explanation?"

"My explanation dear sir is very simple. The bed has collapsed."

"Ah, yes that is a more likely explanation." I admitted leaning over to look of the side of the bed. Sure enough it had collapsed and now the mattress was lying half on broken slats and half on the floor. I wondered how it was that I had not noticed that before.

" When did that happen?" I asked looking down at Alices amused face.

"Just after I told you to stop being so gentle."  
"Oh, yes I guess I was kind of distracted at that point." I looked around the room surveying the chairs I'd moved out of the way to form the dance floor and the melted piles of wax that were left of the burnt out candles.

"Is anything else broken?"

"No but the downstairs neighbors were contemplating calling the police for a while."

"I wish they had done I could use some breakfast." I grinned at her. Joking becasue her fears of me linking lust and blood lust had turned out to be completely unfounded.  
'Jazz." She moaned and reached up to round her fingers through my hair and bring me down for another kiss.

* * *

I've split this chapter into two because I thought this bit would go nice on it's own.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, it's been a while, I've been suffering writers block nothing that I could come up with would have done the characters justice. The original idea would have been at least three times longer than any chapter so far and it would have taken me at least another two weeks to write. So instead I split it, instead of this being the last chapter there will be another two after this, which has also allowed me to elongate Japser and Alice meeting the Cullen's.

* * *

It was eight months later that I was finally able to take Alice to the cinema. It was a risk to be in a confined space with the smell of humans but the confidence that Alice had in me was starting to wear off on me and I started to trust my own abilities more. It had been over a year since I had tasted human blood, a feat that had seemed impossible on those days when I had burned so badly I was beyond thought. I wondered if the pain would have driven me insane if it weren't for Alice's reassuring hands resting on my shoulders and sweeping across my forehead keeping me calm, not only a friend and lover but at times a nurse. She took it all with understanding patience and in time the burning lessened, I did not need human blood, I did not fly into a frenzy when I smelt it I did not think of it and without the blood lust I found new emotions in myself I had not expected.

I knew I loved Alice from almost the instant that I had laid eyes on her but that love grew as my need for blood faded till it was more than I had expected possible. With vampires Blood lust comes first on ones list of priorities making relationships and everything else come secondary, without the blood lust Alice took top position in my life. It was a love against nature itself yet nature was easily denied these days. I still considered myself a monster but it seemed I was on my way to becoming a civilized monster.

As I sat on the crushed velvet seats of the dark cinema I looked around. It was close to Eleven 'o'clock and the film wouldn't finish till after midnight, it was a weekday and a film that had already been out for over a year. All this resulted in there only being seven people other than me and Alice, all unsuspectingly locked in a dark hall with a creature who had murdered hundreds. Their faces were pale in the dim glow of the cinema lights, their eyes all black in the shadows that they cast, they looked like us, like hungry vampires. They were even beautiful, the tidy business man the two young couples both huddled close to each other free to be affectionate in the darkness and the new world of the sixties. I felt the slight warmth of Alice's fingers trailing down the back of my hand. I turned to look down into the wide still innocent eyes and I knew she was silently asking me what I was thinking.

"They look like us." I said in the low tones human ears can't pick up.

Her head craned over the back of her seat searching the faces as I had been doing.

"They are like us." She said settling back into her chair.

"How are they?" I asked not arguing but truly curious as to what she was thinking at that moment. I always knew what she was feeling little fleeting moments of sadness, irritation, and however closely I watched her however well I knew her some couldn't be solved. Her little thoughts that affected her there one minute gone the next, it was frustrating that I could never be in her head never privy to those thoughts never truly with her. I sometimes wished we were two souls in the same body so close nothing on this planet could separate us.

"Young couples in love." She answered.

I nodded, I had thought of it before, how human my feelings for Alice were, if humans could feel things this deeply. If they could feel full when their stomachs were empty, engrossed when they were not doing anything, if they burnt on the coldest of nights and felt their bodies gravitate towards another person, if they could change what nature had made them for the one they loved. Literature suggested they could but it was called fiction for a reason, perhaps it was the type of love all people reached for but few achieved. Why was I one of lucky ones? what had I done in my life to deserve this? perhaps the debt was written on some cosmic slate waiting to be paid off.

I felt slightly nervous as the lights dimmed further, I could see clearly but It reminded me of hunting on dark nights. The individual scents of each human were suddenly fighting for my attention. I reached out with my mind to Alice and felt her calm and contented emotion then drew it close to me breathing it in like air. Calm and contented I settled down to watch my first ever movie.

I had found the film interesting not for it's contents but for the technology, it was like the old acting troupes and fairs that I had gone to in my youth, but was always there the plays always different and made for mass viewing, Although I had noticed the changing of the years and the world over the last century I had not been a part of it and I now knew of a lot of things I had missed out on. Being able to withstand the smell of humans opened a lot of possibilities for me, Alice had told me that she had studied French at a college night class and the idea that in a few years I might be comfortable enough to take classes appealed to me. In life I had been given the most basic of educations and after five years of schooling I could read write and do basic arithmetic although considered a bright child there was no way for a boy from a poor family to get a better education. That's why after three years of working the fields I had signed up for the army. Although I had worked my way through the ranks I was still looked down upon by those who had brought their rank they were educated men and I secretly loathed that education. Science was still considered new and dangerous when I had been alive, the killer of religion, perhaps that's why it appealed to me now or perhaps it was years of looking up at the night sky and those bright stars wondering what it was that they held.

After the film Alice and I had lazed on our new bed, I was listening to the steady sound of her breathing the warmth of her body against mine and the flickering of her emotions, so happy tonight yet worried about something.

"Jazz?"

"Hmm." I grunted nuzzling my nose just below her ear, breathing in the delicious apple scent that was strongest there.

"Do you think you'll want to see Peter and Charlotte again at some point?"

I paused considering the question, I didn't miss my Brother until I thought of him. I was just too happy to feel any kind of longing for my old life. I loved Peter, he had saved my life in many ways on that night when he had come back to get me from Maria and our years together had been happy despite the constant horror of killing. Yes, I did want to see my gentle and kind Bother and sweet but wild Charlotte. I wanted them to met Alice. too see I had finally found peace. I wondered what they would make of my new life style, if they could understand why I denied my vampire nature and If Alice could come to call Peter a friend or a Brother like I did.

"Yes, Id' want them to see how happy I am now."

She shifted to look up at me.

"Are you happy?"  
I was astounded she could ask that, wasn't it clear.

"Of course I am, happier than I ever knew possible."

"Good, just checking." She smirked and I reached down to pull her lips up to mine for a slow burning kiss that would keep us busy for a couple of hours at least.

* * *

It was a week later that me and Alice were out hunting in a woods perhaps fifty miles from Phillie. The air was colder than usual that night not that it bothered me but it meant the pack animals were keeping closer together and it was hard to catch one without the others getting in the way. I personally disliked the taste of deer their blood was so weak and their stringy muscles had less fight in them. Alice said she didn't mind them although they weren't her favorites. We'd been forced to hunt further afield and more plentiful animals in the previous few months as our hunting activities had significantly lowered the number of predators in the area. Although Alice didn't mention it I knew we'd have to move to a new area soon. The idea of leaving the happy home Alice had created for us both was slightly upsetting I had grown used to the light open space with it's full book shelves and painting and colorful flowers. It was a proper home where I was fully comfortable and didn't mind returning to every night after our hunts or midnight swims. Yet it was Alice that made it a home and I was sure that where ever we wondered to next would feel like home to me as long as she was there.

I picked up the scent of a herd of deer as I passed a river,m they had stopped there to drink and then headed north, the smell was fresh maybe only a half an hour old which meant that they could be within two miles. I couldn't pick up their scent yet though as the icy air was blowing in an easterly direction. I stopped waiting for Alice to catch up. It was then that I picked up the faint traces of a familiar scent. Confused I started to smell my way around the river until I came across a large fallen tree, charred as if it had been hit by lightning. Resting half in the water it would make the perfect bench for somebody who wanted to watch the rivers flow. Alice was at my side a second later she had been lagging behind, enjoying the brightness of the full moon.

I stared at her quickly adding a few things up. I didn't know whether to be excited or apprehensive but my mind had enough room to feel both things at once, I was surprised Alice's emotions mirrored mine she didn't have the same reasons as I did.

"You saw this?"

"Yes."

I smelt the air again the scent more concentrated here. Peter and Charlotte, my old family, standing in this exact spot less than three days ago.

"Why are they here?" I had half guessed at the reason already but I needed to hear it.  
"They followed your scent. When you left them they always thought you'd return in time and now that it's been five years their worried for you."

Five years, a year and a half with Alice and three and a half year wondering on my own always half starved and half insane, had it really been that long? At the time it had seemed more and less as if time had no meaning what so ever.

"Do you know how far away they are?"

"No more than twenty miles."

I nodded it had been unseasonably sunny which would have kept them hidden in the forest.

"Shall we go say hello?" I asked, unsure of how Alice would react to other vampires having not have spent much time away from them.

"Of course, I've been waiting for two months to meet them." I could feel her enthusiasm and found it realized my own. I grinned at her and moved to take her arms holding her about a foot away from me.

" You know I love you." She nodded. "But I wish you would tell me these things."

I followed the scent of honey and copper that I had grown soused to in the past I had become ignorant of it. Now however it flooded my nose bringing back memories of happy nights spent running through the forest and sharing old battle stories. It took a half an hour for me to pick up a strong recent trail, less than an hour old.

"Wait here." I told Alice, not wanting the scent of an unfamiliar vampire to startle my ever cautious brother.

Once I was within a distance where they could hear and smell my approach I slowed to a walk so they could properly prepare themselves for my arrival. Living with Maria had taught both me and Peter to be cautious around other vampires, even those familiar to you.

The smell became more concentrated as I approached the clearing in the forest. I could hear the faint cracker ling of a fire, Charlotte love fires, thought them pretty and although for Peter and I they reminded us of dark days culling newborns we longed to please her. She was a timid and gentle soul and I had found her comforting. Though sometimes her temper could flare, one of the scars on my arm was from where she had bitten me as a two month old newborn, the memory now brought a smile to my face. I slowly entered the clearing, still grinning.

An area had been cleared and a fire well made with a tent standing a few meters from it, sheltered by the leaves of an overhanging branch. Charlotte and Peter were standing next to each other calmly watching me. The passing five years had not changed them but it would have been strange if it had. I was not prepared for the delight that hit when i saw their faces. How calm and easy I felt being here with them and the love i felt for them, now untainted by the jealousy that I used to feel for them. Jealousy that they could eat in peace without horror, jealousy that they were happy and they had each other. All that was gone, swept away by Alice and the seemingly unconditional love she offered me.

"Jasper." Charlotte smiled warmly at me, she held her hands out in a welcoming and trusting gesture. There was nothing threatening in eithers emotions, only a slight worry.

Smiling quite openly now I crossed the space between us, walking at human speed and grabbed Charlotte hugging her to me carelessly kissing her forehead. I registered the shock she felt and realized that it was not an action i would have made five years previous. I pulled away smiling reassuringly at her.

"Charlotte, it's good to see you."

I turned to my brother who held his hand out to me, which I grasped warmly, resisting the strange urge to pull him into a bear hug.

"It's been a long time my brother." He said warmly, and I was happy that despite the passing years he was still able to use the familiar term with me.

"Yes." I stated.

"We've been worried for you." Charlotte said.  
"I'm sorry, if I had known I would have tried to get word to you."

She gasped in shock, her eyes wide as she stared at me. I went over my last comment trying to figure out what I'd said to provoke such a reaction. In a swift movement Peter had dropped my hand and moved to behind Charlotte his hands resting upon her shoulders.

"What is it?"

"His eyes." Suddenly I understood, I had had the same reaction to Alice's eyes had I not? Suspicion, curiousity and wonder. Peter stared at me with his speculating glare.

"What causes that?" He asked suspicion tainting his voice.

"Animal blood, it dilutes the color." I explained quickly.

"Animal blood." His nose wrinkled and I remembered the early distaste I had held for it. "Why would you drink animal blood? Humans aren't exactly a rarity here you know."  
I held my hand out in an open gesture wanting to set their minds at ease.

"You recall the difficulties I used to have with drinking human blood, how I could feel their last emotions as they died." Peter and Charlotte both nodded.

"I tried to overcome that by not eating but the hunger would drive me beyond thought, so I tried to fed as little as possible."  
"It's no kind of life." Peter stated sadly. I tilted my head in agreement. I thought carefully of how to phrase the next sentence, it was confusing even to me how It was that I had gone from meeting Alice to blindly trusting her within a few hours.

"Then I met somebody, another vampire, in Phillie. A vampire who lives only on animal blood." Both pairs of red black eyes widened. "When I found out that a vampire could survive on animal blood I realized that if I were ever to find peace I would have to live that way too."  
There was a long moment of silence, emotions quickly flicking from one to another.

"But they stink." Charlotte said disgusted. I couldn't help but chuckle at the way she said and the expression on her face. Peters eyes met mine with surprise. I looked back at all the time he had known me and wondered if I had ever laughed during those years, I couldn't recall and occasion when I ever had.

"You have changed a lot brother."

"I'm happy, very happy actually." He took a step forwards and clasped me on the shoulder.

'It's the influence of a young lady." Charlotte teased.

I tensed slightly, I should have realized that I smelt of her.

"Yes, will you meet her?" I asked still feeling weary.

"Of course." Peter answered.

Alice was at my side within two seconds, whether she had been listening in just outside my rang of smell or she'd forsawn his answer I didn't know.

"About time." She reached out for me and I put my arm around her waist, immediately feeling more comfortable just to have her their with me. She leaned into me and I could feel her slight nerves. I took a deep breath.

"Charlotte, Peter, this is Alice." Alice smiled her enthusiasm fighting with her nerves. She hesitated for a period so brief that nobody except me would have noticed it and then she shifted slightly away from me and reached her hand out to Charlotte, who took it in a brief shake.

They were very different in look with Charlotte standing a full head taller, a lot curvier and of course with red eyes. Yet standing opposite each other I could see the similarities in their personalities both had a trusting freeness about them, slightly playfulness and the were both hardly ever still, always moving around. If any vampires could unconsciously fidget it would be these two.

These things had attracted me to Alice yet had never attracted me too Charlotte. Yet Charlotte was always easily upset and regularly anxious, it was an unstable emotional climate.

Alice switched her hand from Charlotte's too Peters. He was looking at her thoughtfully as if he was trying to see what had attracted me to her or , perhaps, what power she processed to change me so dramatically in such a short time.

It had been the same when I had first realized the changes Charlotte had brought forth in Peter , though not as extreme I had still not been able to understand them.

"Jazz has told me a lot about you."

"Jazz?" Peter asked, searching my face.

"It suites him." Charlotte stated. "Jazz." She hesitated over the use of the strange nickname. "Tells us that you only fed on the blood of animals, how does that work?"

"I'll be happy to explain everything, but please, Jazz has been missing you and the sun is set to rise soon, will you come stay with us in our home?"  
Peter looked into my eyes for a full second trying to judge if I could still be trusted, thankfully it seemed he decided I could.

"Thank you, that would be nice." He bowed in Alices direction.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay here's chapter six, sorry it's taken so long. I don't have as much time as I used to and this has been a long chapter and because of the extra characters doesn't feel like it moves along as smoothly.

Oh I don't own twilight or any of it's character or the songs "you and the night and the music" and "I left my heart in San Francisco" and am not making any profit off of them.

* * *

"How long have you lived here?" Charlotte asked looking around the large flat.

"Six years now, though we'll have to move on in the near future, I can't see it yet though."

"Sorry, see it?" Peter asked still suspicious.

"I'm a precog." Alice said and once again I was surprised at her honesty, didn't she know how many coven masters would do anything to have a somebody with her powers in their ranks.

I'd seen dozens of battles where the thing fought over was not land but young vampires with extraordinary gifts. Maria had had a safety policy if her newborns had extra powers that would draw attention from from the other covens she would keep them hidden till they could control themselves enough not to show them, if they didn't learn to hide their powers they would be killed off immediately.

Peter looked across at me silently asking if this was true, I nodded.

"I've never met a vampire with precognition, it must be a very rare gift."  
"Or there are a lot of us and we're all very good at hiding." Alice joked. 'After all we can see when other vampires are coming."

Peter gave a small smile but his emotions showed no sign of change so he hadn't found it funny. It seemed as if my brother wasn't going to fall under Alice's charming spell. I walked over and put my arm around her shoulder feeling very defensive and protective of her. It still struck me how well her body fit against mine it was as if we'd been created to slot together like two pieces of a puzzle.

Charlotte didn't seem to be listening to our conversation though she must have been able to hear it. She was wondering around the room examining objects. I knew they were all things that vampires have no real need for, the bed the clocks the pretty flowers and the highly polished pans in the kitchen. Perhaps she thought it was a very convincing disguise or wondered if Alice was clinging on to her humanity, of course I knew that she had no memories of humanity but out of every vampire I had known she could blend in far more easily. Ignoring Charlotte's curiosity for the time being I tried to put Peter more at ease.

"Alice's abilities show an ever changing future that depends upon the decisions people make."

"And I can only see what I look for or things that would directly effect me or Jasper."  
I looked down at her, I knew she could see me in her visions but I always thought she searched for my future, though she made it sound as if my future came to her as easily and automatically as her own. Were they so intertwined that they were exactly the same future, was it because what directly affects me directly affects her. I like the idea that our paths were so deeply intertwined.

"You can see the future of people other than yourself?" Peter asked.

"Only with concentration and practice, visions of Jazz and some future friends come unaided because I've spent a lot of time watching them, it's like I'm tuned into them."

"You knew we were coming?" Charlotte asked from across the room where she was staring at a small mantle clock that sat on the end table beside the bed.

"Yes. I saw you about a month back when you first picked up Jasper's trail and decided to follow him."

"She didn't tell me you were coming so I'm sorry if I appear to be a little ill prepared."

"You were able to keep something from Jasper?" Charlotte asked. "How?, nobodies ever been able to keep things from Jasper, do you know what we used to call him back at Maria's?"

I inwardly sighed, although I would enjoy sharing memories with Charlotte and Peter, and creating a few new ones, I knew how jealous Alice was of my past relationship with Maria. I didn't want Charlotte's stories to undo all the reassurances I had made Alice that my relationship with Maria meant nothing in comparison with how I felt about her. I hadn't loved Maria and towards the end I hadn't cared for her a bit, but Alice had seen private moments between us in her visions. After having seen the man she was in love with having a sexual relationship with another woman I couldn't blame her for her jealousy, and she hid it very well if it weren't for my ability to read emotions I wouldn't even notice it.

Alice looked up at me slyly. "No he's never told me that."

" We called him coon dog or the blood hound."

Alice laughed her emotions showing a sudden fleeting delight.

"We can catch up with old times later, perhaps you'd like to freshen up?" I said trying to escape more embarrassing nicknames, I had had many as each group of newborns had felt the need to give me one.

"I brought you some new cloths." Alice said.

I should have guessed, Charlotte's face suddenly lit up and I looked at the two of them properly for the first time since we'd arrived at the flat. Charlotte's hair was neat and tidy, she would nerve go more than eight hours without running a brush through it even though it always stayed in perfect place. It was her only sign of vanity, when I had traveled with them she would change her clothes every few months just like Peter and I had done. However Peter had leaves in his hair which reminded me of when I had first arrived at Alice apartment, how she had left a little comb out for me on the side of the cupboard. The bottoms of their matching jeans were caked in mud and the sleeves of Peters flannel Jacket and Charlotte's suede one were grubby. It wasn't as bad as it could sometimes get.

"You really did see us coming, didn't you?" Charlotte repeated herself, probably just coming to realize the meaning of Alice's gift.

"Yes." She crossed the room to the large closet, Charlotte followed her.

"I'm sorry." I stage whispered to Peter.

"What for?" He asked staring at me with a confused expression.

"Alice has a thing about clothes and dressing people. I think she sees you as new dolls to dress up."

Alice looked across the room and gave me a mischievous smile. I walked over to join her, I could feel her delight from across the room and I wanted to be close enough to absorb it. Peter trailed behind me. Alice stood in front of the double doors for a long moment then dramatically flung them open.

Charlotte gasped. "Are all these yours?"  
"All except those couple of draws their." She gestured to one of the chest of draws lining the right side wall. "Which are Jasper's."

Charlotte slowly walked into the room and reached out to trail her hand along the rail where Alice kept her evening dresses. Alice never needed an occasion to dress up and would sometimes come out in the morning wearing the most extravagant clothing despite not having anything to do that day. At least she gave me some choice as to what I was going to wear nowadays.

"They're so pretty." Charlotte muttered her voice full of barely concealed longing. Traveling so much and only wearing hard wearing second hand, ill fitting clothing, Charlotte probably hadn't worn a dress since she had been made a vampire.

Alice reached across my body the soft skin of her arm brushing against mine. She picked out as if at random a long flowing pink dress. It was what she would call roman style I knew because she owned a similar one in a dark green that was very flattering to her coloring and made her skin look even more illuminous than it usual.

The dress was sleeveless and had an intricate beading around the neckline, it was also far too long for Alice.

"Here try this one on, I've been meaning to take it in but I haven't had time yet."

I knew that Alice was lying and had probably picked the dress up just for Charlotte. Whether that came from being a nice person or wanting to play dress up doll I couldn't decide it was probably a mixture of the both. Seeing the look on Charlotte's face as she took the dress and ran her fingers over the delicate beading and fine material Jasper knew it didn't matter, he felt an over whelming surge of affection for his tiny angel and he had to question himself if the strength of his love would ever fade or if it would continue to knock him of his feet for the rest of eternity. He knew the answer but didn't feel quite ready to admit the obvious to himself.

Charlotte's eyes remained strongly fixated on the dress running her fingers over the fabric every couple of seconds. Jasper started to expect that Alice obsession with clothes was a more common preoccupation in women than he'd originally thought. Alice just took things to the extremes.

"And these." Alice took out a three piece suit from the middle rack that I had never seen it before.

"Should fit Peter."

Peter shot a quick look across to me and I tried not to laugh at the humor of the situation.

"You weren't joking were you?"

"Afraid not."

"It's just one of my little quirks." Alice smiled. "Jasper loves it."

This surprised me as I realized it was true. Even though I had originally been annoyed by this part of Alice he had got used to it being a part of her and it was so hard to dislike any part of Alice as they all added in some way to the wonderful whole.

"That's what you think." I quickly joked.

"I'm sorry Alice, even though we are very grateful for you it wouldn't be possible for us to travel in these." Peter said quietly and I knew him well enough to know that his politeness was covering up annoyance. It upset me a little to think that Peter the man who I called brother, hadn't taken to Alice, I was hoping that he would stick around long enough to come round to her charms.

"Oh, they're not for traveling in, I've got some other clothes for that."

"Then what are these for?"  
"Going out in?"  
"Not surprisingly we don't find much time for going out." Peter looked across at me then with a speculative glance and his emotions were so mixed I couldn't tell what he was feeling.

"Well we have time tonight, I've already booked us a table at this nice little restaurant with a live band and dance floor."  
"Pardon?" Peter asked.

"You Charlotte, Jasper and I are going to go dancing."  
"Humor her please." I asked even though the idea seemed just as ridiculous to me as as it must have done to Peter. They're were just so many things that could go wrong, even though from the color of Charlotte and Peters eyes they weren't hungry they hadn't had much practice at acting human, sometimes lapse of concentration could lead to moving to fast in front of humans and I ,myself didn't know if i was quite ready to deal with a crowd of delicious smelling dancers.

" I think it's a good idea." Charlotte spoke up. "When was the last time you danced Peter?"  
"Never."

"Well then it'll be a new experience and we don;t get many of those nowadays."

* * *

"You and the night and the music, thrill me but will we be one after the night and the music are done."  
"Julie London." I muttered recognizing the sultry tones from one of Alice records, she was considered a little out of date now but still had quite a large and dedicated following. It was eight in the evening and we had just walked through a beautiful candle lit restaurant out onto a large decked area over looking the river. Their were only a few tables out here the majority of the space being dedicated to a large dance floor with a stage where a woman was singing and a band of to the side. The area was canopied in fairy lights and in the quite moment between songs you could hear the gentle sound of water flowing from the river. Alice had led us in and then pardoned herself as she went to find somebody to show us to our table.

"Pardon?" Charlotte whispered at my side. She was stunning in the pink gown, Alice wore the green and despite their differences they looked similar enough to pass as sisters.

"The singer on the stage. It's Julie London she's quite famous as far as I know."  
"This must be an up class joint."  
"Knowing Alice it's the most exclusive place in Phili."  
"Then how are we meant to get a table?" Peter asked. "I confess I have been out of the human world for quite some time but I do know that one has to book in advance for up class places and one is also expected to eat food."  
" Well if somebody complains about us not eating anything we'll just eat them." Charlotte answered. I looked at her with mock annoyance before turning to Peter.  
"Alice knew you were coming."  
"She booked the table in advance." Charlotte finished.

"Extraordinary." Peter muttered I read his stunned emotions even though it doesn't usually take much time for things to sink into a vampires mind precognition is a hard concept to grasp. "Don't you ever find it chilling brother? You can never be quite sure of how much she's aware of."  
"She see things that have already been decided, as far as I know certain things are definitive but their timings not and other things she's only aware of once somebodies made the decisions that they rest on."  
"How did you two meet exactly?" Charlotte asked, I had been wondering when they'd get round to the question it had been delayed due to their curiosity of our strange lifestyle.

"I ducked into a diner a few miles from here to get out of the rain and she was waiting for me."  
"Waiting for you?"  
"Yes, our meeting was one of those going to happen but don't know when things."  
"I've never heard you talk about fate before brother." Pete said quietly.  
"I never believed in it before. She had been watching for my future, waiting till I had left Maria, and you and then when I needed her the most and was the most willing to accept her help she waited at a place she knew I'd be."  
"How long had she been watching and waiting for you?"  
"Forty years."  
They were silent for few long moments and stayed that way until Alice drifted back over to where they were standing.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I was just checking the menu, our table is over there it's the one that's set further back than the others."  
"We don't actually have to eat the food do we?" Charlotte asked.

"No, we're sat right next to the river just throw it over when nobodies watching."

"This is ridiculous." Peter muttered.

"Well Petey your girlfriend needs a night out so be a gentleman and take the ladies coat."  
"Lord knows I'm not a gentle man." Pete reached out to help Charlotte out of her coat anyway.

We followed Alice over to our table, It was half concealed by decorative ferns obviously reserved for customers who wanted to conduct business in relative privacy. I pulled a chair out for Alice next to the Balcony and Pete glancing in my direction followed and did the same for Charlotte who rewarded the gesture with a smile. When we had all taken our seats a young man in a cheap black suit arrived at our table and wordlessly placed four menus in front of us.

"Can I get you anything to drink?"  
"Wine please, Red, whatever comes recommended." I answered guessing that it was the right thing for me to do.  
"Very good sir, your appertisers are on the way."  
" I hope nobody minds but I ordered us the Salmon appertisers as this place is famous for them."  
"Why would we mind, we're hardly going to eat them." Peter answered ungraciously.

Flipping the menu open quickly I browsed the writing grateful that It wasn't in french.

'I think I'll have the rabbit I always liked rabbit when I was alive."

Quite footsteps alerted us to the fact that somebody was approaching and we were silent for a few moments as the waiter from before arrived at their table with a platter of bit sized pieces of pastry with curls of smoked salmon and some kinda of dill sauce. Even though I would not eat them my nose picked up every ingredient that went into them from the flour used to the salt and pepper in the placed it down in front of us.

"Are you ready to order?"  
"Not yet, could you return in a few minutes?"  
"Certainly."  
I looked down at the menu again.

'Should I just choose four mains and four desserts?"  
"Yes, but make sure you make two of the mains and desserts the same. It's more realistic people ordering the same foods at the same table."

"Okay then." I looked down the menu picking out things at random and remembering them, I'd also order another bottle of wine to keep up the act. A movement caught my attention and I saw Alice slim fingers reaching out for one of the salmon pastry, she gently held it between her two fingers, raised it to her mouth, looked around then flipped it over the side of the balcony where it was meet a few seconds later with a soft splash.

Charlotte giggled and copied her.

'I liked Salmon when I was a human." She said softly.

"I never tried it.' Peter said."I like chicken though."  
"How are you doing?" Alice whispered into my ear as Charlotte and Peter were remembering foods they'd eaten as humans.

"With what?"  
"The smell."

It wasn't actually till she mentioned it that the smell of lots of individuals humans assaulted his nose like a fantastic banquet.

"It's alright." He answered truthfully. "It'll be fine as long as nobody cuts themselves."  
"If they do we're all here to help you." Alice said placing her hand gently on mine.

"Charlotte." Alice said getting her attention. "Should we go powder our noses."  
"I'm not wearing powder."  
"It's part of the act."  
"Okay."  
The girls got up together and walked towards the restaurant, I watched them leave walking close together in quite conversation.

"They seem to be getting on well." I commented as the waiter came to take our orders. When he left. I looked across at Peter trying to read the emotions of my old friend.

"You don't like her." I said it calmly as a comment and not an accusation.

"She is growing on me slowly."

"I'm glad. It means a lot to me." He looked across at me and nodded his head slightly. "I understand why you saved Charlotte now. I thought I understood before but I didn't, not really."  
"Your going to stay with her, aren't you?"  
"For as long as she'll let me."

He nodded.

"You seem happy and I do believe it is because of her presence. So I'll try my best to get to know her."  
"Thank you."

Charlotte and Alice arrived back at the table just as the waiter brought their main meals and set them in front of them. Alice smiled gracefully at him. They sat down quietly talking amongst themselves about their current lives and past happy moments. Peter relaxed as the time went on. Once they had cleared they're plates and been sat down for a reasonable amount of time for it to seem as if they had actually ate the food Alice stood up.

"Peter, will you dance with me." Peter looked as if he was about to refuse.

"Go on." Charlotte encouraged. "Consider it a warm up for our dance later."  
"Okay then." Peter stood up and offering Alice his arm walked with her to the dance floor, I sat back ready to watch them though Charlotte seemed to have other things in mind.  
"It's serious isn't it?"  
"What is?"  
"Your relationship with Alice. I see how much you've changed, how you've stopped feeding on human, how you act, even when you laugh it's different it isn't so self mocking and cynical anymore."  
"I know she's changed me, but I think it's for the better. I wasn't happy before I came here, I wouldn't have chosen to live for much longer."  
She frowned and stared down at her plate of untouched food, I could feel that what I'd said had made her sad. I reached across to squeeze her hand.  
"Charlotte, I was happier with you than I ever was with Maria. It was the emotions I felt when feeding that depressed me and I didn't know that I could ever give up feeding off humans and not starve. I am so happy you are here, your friendship means such a lot to me."  
"So It's serious?" She asked me again smiling this time.

"Yes. It's serious."  
She grinned widely then leaned in further even though nobody human or vampire could have heard what we were saying with our voice so low.

" Do you love her?"  
" Yes."  
" Does she know that?"  
"Yes, well I hope she does I tell her frequently enough."  
"How much is frequently enough?"  
"At least once a day."

"That's not nearly enough, you have to tell her at least every hour." She said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"Don't you think that endless proclamations of devotion would get boring?"  
"No not at all. "

"Well I was thinking instead of endless proclamations of devotion I'd make a single proclamation of endless devotion." I joked hoping the word play would confuse her.

Her emotions suddenly changed to those of shock. She stared at me with wide eyes and then looked across the dance floor to where Alice was trying to make Peters jerky movements look graceful. It was a strange thing that a vampire can look graceful without trying yet ungraceful when trying.

"You mean your going to ask her to marry you."  
This time I was the one to looked shocked.  
"No what makes you think that."

Her emotions changed to annoyed and I was even more confused because of it.

" Typical man."  
"One I'm not a man, two how am I typical?"  
" You talk of love and devotion yet run a mile when marriage is mentioned."  
"I doubt it's even legal for us to get married and I have not run a mile it is just not anything I've ever considered."  
"It's the gesture that counts, and I bet Alice has considered it she lives as a human so probably thinks like one too."  
" Charlotte can we please end this conversation."  
"You think marriage is a stupid idea too don't you?" Her voice was heated and her emotions changed again to sudden anger and I finally twigged.  
"You've been expecting Peter to propose to you?"  
She blushed and looked down again.

"Charlotte." I said gently. "Vampires don't usually get married, have you ever heard of a married vampire?" As I was saying it I twigged, I had heard of a married vampire even if Charlotte hadn't, the Cullen coven included two married couples, Carlise and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. Perhaps it was the different way of living that allowed for marriage, admittedly my emotions had changed a lot since I had given up human blood, how I felt like Alice was the most important thing in my life when before it was feeding. For us marriage wasn't completely of the table.

"No," Charlotte muttered dragging me back out of my thoughts. "The songs finished."

"Pardon."

"The songs finished, Alice and Peter are heading back over here."  
I looked up to see that Alice was weaving thought the crowds on the dance floor heading back to the table. I stood up to greet her with a kiss on her cheek.

"Enjoying yourselves?"  
"Surprisingly yes." Peter answered.

"Will you dance with me?" Alice asked as the first cords of the next song started up.  
"Of course."  
We steeped through the crowds the humans unconsciously moving away from our threatening presence we reached the inside corner of the dance floor where we wouldn't attract too much attention even as graceful and beautiful as we were. I took her hand in mine and spun her round before bringing her in close to me to sway gently to the easy notes of _I left my heart in San Fransisco._

"They seem to be having fun." Alice muttered into my chest. I looked around to see Charlotte and Peter a few meters away dancing a little more lively than we were and than the song called for but both with smiles on their faces.

'It's a nice thing you've done Alice, I don't think they often get a chance to enjoy each others company, their so used to being together."  
" They're not quite like us are they?"  
"This life that you've created is very different from anything that most vampires know."  
"That's not quite what I mean, I may be biased but they don't seem as close as we are."  
Previous to knowing Alice I would have said that Charlotte and Peter were the closest vampire couple I had ever met but she was right we were different we were closer, we didn't need each other to survive but I truly wanted to be with her for the rest of my days and she seemed to feel the same way.

"I might be biased too but i believe your right, they're happy enough though, they'll well matched, we're just slightly abnormal for a vampire couple is all."  
"I've never met any other vampire couple."  
"Well Pete and Charlotte are the closest I've ever met."

She suddenly looked up at me with curiosity.

"Why are we different."  
"I can only guess that our diet changes us in some ways."

She was quite for a few minutes until the song was coming to an end.

"Jasper?"  
"Yes."  
"I really do love you, you know?"  
"I know, and you know what?"  
"What?"  
"I really do love you too, I always will."

"Good."

* * *

Three days after our night out we went for a run through the forest where me and Alice like to hunt. Me and Peter tried our strength against each other in a play fight as Alice and Charlotte laughed and cheered us on. We played games of catch were the ball was thrown over distances of miles and we ran together all keeping pace with each other.

It was as I was running next to Peter my eyes always tracking Alice a few meters in front of me that I decided to ask her to marry me. It wasn't a decision that I had made lightly I had been thinking about it for the last three days and with a vampires mind that's more consideration than a human can make in three months. The decision was easy in the end I was considering all the reasons why not to get married, when I got round to considering reasons for getting married It took me two and a quarter seconds to make up my mind.

Up ahead Alice froze for a split second she turned to me narrowing her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Charlotte asked catching up.

" Just a vision, It's still a little unclear though."  
She turned back to the path and continued to run but through the rest of the day she seemed quieter than usual.

* * *

Two weeks later Charlotte and Peter decided it was time to leave, they had not eaten whilst they had been with us out of respect and now were wanting to move on and hunt.

While Alice and Charlotte were in the wardrobe packing up new clothes Pete came over to me placing his hands on my shoulder.

"She grew on me."  
"Good bye Brother I'll miss you."

"We'll come visit again, I promise."  
"We're done." Alice said walking back into the room. Peter let go of my shoulder and walked over to say a private goodbye to Alice, Charlotte came over to me, talking quietly at other sides of the room we couldn't hear each other.

"I'm going to ask her, to marry me I mean, your right it's not a stupid idea, it's right, it's natural."

Charlotte grinned widely and jumped on me hugging me tightly. When she let go I saw Alice and Pete starring across the room at us. We said our final good byes. Charlotte gave Alice a more refined hug and Peter kissed her on the cheek and clasped my hand again.

Walking out the door Charlotte turned one last time to us.

"Goodbye Alice, I'm glad Jazz choose you. Consider me a friend."  
"I do. Visit again."  
"Oh I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon." Charlotte answered looking in my direction, then turned and followed Peter down the hallway. We walked to the window and waved as we saw them check the streets before starting to run, they were out of sight within a few seconds.

* * *

The shop assistant smelt fantastic, as delicious as a big pot of stew to a starving man, my mouth filled with venom before I'd even seen him. But I was not here to fed, I reminded myself, I was here for something I wanted far more than any humans blood. The desire faded at that single thought and trying not to breath in I walked up to the glass counter at the front.

All four walls were lined with these waist high glass cabinets filled with jewels and trinket boxes. I knew I would not be able to find the perfect ring all by myself, there were just too many. Another good reason not to drain the sales man.

"Good afternoon sir, how can I help you?"  
" I am looking for an engagement ring." I had to take a gulp of air but found it surprisingly easy to ignore the scent of blood.

It was the first time I had ever been out into the city without Alice there beside me. The excuse had been wanting to buy a new pair of shoes though I'm aware that she knew the real reason. She had smiled at me with barely concealed excitement in her eyes as she handed me our joint check book.

"Congratulations. All these up front are tradition engagement rings though we have a large number of other rings that although less traditional are also very nice."

I stared down into the cabinet at the rows of diamond sparkling like my skin would in the sun.

"Why do you call these traditional?"  
"Traditional engagement rings are a band of gold, white gold or platinum set with usually one though sometimes three diamonds.I should mention that we also offer a free engraving service."  
I nodded looking at the rings, all pretty and delicate though none of them right. Like mine Alice skin was full of glittering diamonds, they were nothing special to us, in the sunlight you wouldn't even notice it on her hand.

"Is there any that you would like to take a closer look at sir?"  
"Do you have any with emeralds?"  
"Emeralds?"  
"My fiancee to be has plenty of diamonds but no emeralds even though she loves them"  
"Well of course, gold band?"  
"I don't suppose you have anything from the 1920's." I asked knowing how much the music from my lifetime meant to me and how although Alice couldn't remember her human life she was drawn to objects from the time, or perhaps it was simply the grace and charm of the art deco period that attracted her.  
"Well we very rarely take on second hand rings but I recently got one in that is such a fine example of an art deco ring that I broke my own rules."  
"It sound perfect may I see it."  
The clerk disappeared through a a back door to appear a few moments later holding a little purple velvet box that my eye was immediately drawn to. He placed it on the counter in fount of me in movements that seemed incredibly slow even for a human. He flipped the lid open for me to see the little ring it contained. I leaned forwards to get a better view. The ring had a large rectangular emerald in the center surrounded by twelve little diamonds, it was simple yet delightfully pretty and although it would weigh heavy on the hand of a human wearer Alice would hardly notice the weight.

"The band is white and yellow gold, the emerald is classically cut and weighs one carat and all the diamonds around the edge also add up to one carat. They are excellent "

I held up my hand to stop him.  
"It is perfect I'll take it. You take checks I presume?"

* * *

"Alice?" She froze her hand nervously running over the cover of the book she had been reading mer seconds before. She knew this was the moment as well as I did though she had probably seen how it would play out many times and to me this was all new.

Endless questions ran through my mind as I slowly walked towards her. She loved me but did she really love me enough? Would this silly human gesture mean as much to her as it did to me? and how would this thing I was starting end?. Would we part a hundred years from now bored of each others endless company? Would we bring each other a lot of pain before finally parting? would we drive each other to insanity? To death?

My steps were numbered and finally turning to see her face properly I saw a look of absolute calm which puzzled me. Not daring to read her emotions and feeling even more unnerved I reached down to take her hands in my own and was encouraged when she tightened her grip holding my hands firmly for all the world as if she would never let go. Gracefully I fell to one knee, her golden eyes following me down though because of her small stature I still came up to her chest.

" Alice?"  
She nodded to show she was listening.

"I love you." I reached into the pocket of my jacket pulling out the small velvet ring box. Her eyes opened a fraction wider as her interest grew as it always did at the thought of something to wear. As i flipped the lid I was relieved to see her smile. At least I had got the ring choice right even if everything else was wrong.

"Will you marry me?"

She didn't answer, and I was horrified for a second wondering if I could ever survive without her again. Then her eyes met mine and all her emotions wild delighted emotions came flooding over me.

"Of course." She answered simply and calmly as if there were no other possible answer.

It felt as if all my insecurities, every bad memory every negative emotion ever felt had faded away, leaving only in it's place only Alice. Alice loving me, me loving Alice as long as we both shall live, and that would be a very long time indeed.

* * *

One more chapter to go I'll try and get it up as quickly as possible. Hope you've enjoyed the storie so far, please review.


	7. Chapter 7

So here it is, the last chapter, hope you like it. This is the third piece I've uploaded today so I'm feeling quite proud of myself, if you want take a look at the rest of my work then my Edward/Bella one shot is Lazing on a summers afternoon, and the first chapter of my new Twilight fic is called Red apple.

Oh Edward might seem a little strange to you in this but I was thinking about how he was meant to have changed a lot when he met Bella and what he would have been like before and this is my take on preBella Edward.

* * *

Alice had agreed to marry me. There was just one problem; she wanted the Cullen's to be there. So first we had to figure out where they were then we would have to go to where they were and lastly the hardest part tell them who we are and explain exactly why it is that we sought them out to invite them to our wedding. I was admittedly dreading that part though Alice with her usual confidence assured me that it would turn out alright, they were family she said, they just don't know it yet.

So Alice spent a week concentrating On the Cullen's until she saw them on the border of Canada. It took three nights to prepare, putting all our belongings into storage, telling the landlord and paying six month rent in advance, planning what route to take and buying tents. On the forth night we were off on a hike that at top speed would take nine days, up to two weeks if we had to hide during the day. Alice was happy to take her time; she wanted to enjoy the hike and the youthful days of our engagement. I on the other hand was eager to get married to be able to say that Alice was definitely mine and nobody else's.

As it happens the weather was bad enough and the route direct enough that we arrived in the Cullen's territory after eleven days. Alice and me had stopped for a moment to chat a little and enjoy the prettiness of the wildflowers when Alice's eyes went blank.

"Edward and Emmett" She whispered in the dreamy voice she always used when having a vision.

I picked up the smell the instant she mentioned it. Two vampires, male, one smelled woodsy the other fruity though in a way different altogether than Alice. They were closer than I expected, seven miles to the northeast. Alice was almost shaking with excitement.

"I want to see them."

"Perhaps that's not the best idea."  
"We'll keep down wind and out of sight."  
"It's too risky."  
"I'll know at least a couple of seconds before hand if they mean us any harm." She stepped forwards her hand running down my arm. "And you'll be able to feel they're emotions." She leaned up to whisper in my ear. " But they won't even see us."  
It was impossible to resist her when she leaned her body into mine and whispered in such sweetly seductive tones. I felt a sudden disappointment, if she got what she wanted and we ended up living with the Cullen coven then we'd have less time alone together. It was a sad thought.

" If all goes to plan we won't get as much time alone together." I rested my hand on the small of her back to keep her close to me. " I shall miss it, I shall miss you." I leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss that soon became heated.  
"I'll still be here." She said pulling back and gasping for breath.

"I miss you every second we are not together." I took a deep breath allowing her scent to wash over me and fill every fiber of my being and then regretfully I slide my hand away from her body.

"I suppose we can go have a brief look."

I registered her slight disappointment. She stared at me for a minute thoughtfully then looked to the northwest before looking back to me. She leaned up and quickly kissed me once. Then turned to run in the direction of the two male vampires. I quickly followed. We slowed our pace when we were within a mile of them. If they concentrated at that point they'd be able to hear our footsteps. Alice looked over at me and silently pointed upwards before gracefully leaping onto one of the large branches of an oak that hung ten feet from the ground, she carefully arranged herself within the foliage and once I was sure that nobody could see her unless looking for her I jumped up to join her and arranged myself so that I was next to her and could see through the leaves.

We heard the laughing as they got closer, they were walking at near human speed and as Alice had guessed were following the already laid out path in the forest that brought them right under our tree. I felt tense as they came close enough to for us to hear their quiet carefree conversation. Alice gently laid her hand on my arm and I immediately relaxed, her hand seeked mine out and squeezed it tightly as we waited for the boys to pass.  
"She's gorgeous."  
"Yes."  
"She's fun."  
"Yes."  
" You have a problem with gorgeous and fun girls throwing themselves at you Bro?"  
I heard a laugh but I could read the worry and self-doubt contained in it. They were silent for a few moments.

"Emmett?"  
"Yeah?"  
" Do you agree with what Esme and Carlisle think?"  
"I don't know what Esme and Carlisle think." There was a short barking laugh.

"They think the reason I have never found a " He hesitated "Partner, is because I was turned to young."  
They walked into sight and I tensed again. One of them was huge, built like a bear with forearms almost as thick as the branch I was standing on. The other was shorter than me and of a lighter build though still had well defined muscles. I could see why somebody would think he was too young to be changed he looked to be about sixteen, the youngest I'd known somebody to be changed was 18. I myself was twenty-two and I believed Alice to have been a year younger. The giant one looked to be nineteen or twenty though I knew the way they looked spoke nothing of their actual years.

They were so involved in their talk that they didn't sense us. I read their emotion, the little one, Edward it must be, was worried. The big one Emmett was concerned for him. They seemed to have a real connection between them, Brothers, like Peter and me.

" No, I don't think that's true, Tanya's just not right for you."  
"You said it yourself she's beautiful and fun loving and one of us, yet I feel nothing." They were directly below us now. I could sense that Edward was fighting to say something unsure whether he should or not. I looked across at Alice she was as absorbed in their conversation as I was.

" I've never felt anything." Edward finally muttered.

"Perhaps your gay." Emmett suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. He looked down.

"Esmes thought of that as well, but I'm not. When I say I've never felt anything I mean I've never felt anything."  
" It'll happen Bro."

Edward was suddenly tense, he froze and looked around him but he didn't spot us as he was now in front of us.  
"Did you just say something?"  
"No."  
"Did you think something?"  
"Well yeah, I guess I must have been. What did you hear?"  
"Bella." He said confused.

"What?"  
"Just the name Bella."  
"I don't know anybody called Bella, Your just overly stressed mate." He said draping his arm over the smaller boys shoulder.

I looked across at Alice her expression was confused. The boys continued walking in silence until they were out of sight and out of earshot. I turned and rested my hands on Alice shoulders.

"What is it?"  
"I just had the oddest vision."  
"Tell me about it?"  
"It's nothing, sometimes the vision are unclear, they start to make sense in time, it's like they're really distant and so might not happen."  
"Tell me about it anyway."  
"There were a couple of kids, toddlers, they passed each other in a car, then I saw an old woman and the name Isabella, a couple of teenagers, they could have been the toddlers grown up they looked kind of similar and A screaming baby with the name Bella."

"That is weird. He heard you." I said suddenly clicking.

"Yes, he can read minds remember I told you."  
"Yes, it's just different actually seeing it."

"We should move on now."  
"Are you sure it's safe, your vision could have been a warning?"  
"It's safe, it wasn't a dangerous vision, just a very odd one because not all the information's there yet. I hate it when this happens It's like I have to find the missing parts of the puzzle."

* * *

The house was in a small clearing it was several centuries old and had obviously been a small farm at one point as there were several outbuildings dotted around. It was a three floor building, white washed, there were new editions to the building, a small covered pathway from the main building to the nearest outbuilding, a one floor rough brick affair that was being used as a garage and there were two sizes of windows the larger obviously being new additions.

We slowed our speed and walked at human pace towards the house so as not cause alarm. I paused when we reached the door unsure of what to do, they should have already picked up our scent so why weren't they already here defending their territory. I shot a questioning look at Alice she answered it by looking pointedly at the doorknocker. Feeling slightly stupid I Knocked at the door and then took a step back to patiently wait for them to answer the door.

The excitement leaking off Alice was like nothing I had ever experienced before it was like a huge dam getting ready to break. I on the other hand was weary despite Alice's reassurances, meeting other vampires should always be carried out with caution and this three floor cottage in the woods was their territory that we were invading. I didn't know if in her excitement I could keep her from jumping right into a bad situation.  
"Alice dear, calm down a little, your going to frighten them." I said half jokingly but still using my influence to curb her enthusiasm. They must have known we were there they must have been able to smell other vampires about, that was probably why it was taking them so long to answer the door, I could just imagine the conversation going on behind that door.

Finally after a few more tense moments that seemed to last a lot longer than they actually did, I heard footsteps coming from behind the door. I gently pushed Alice so that she was standing behind me. When the door opened it revealed a casually dressed, medium build vampire. He had perhaps been in his mid twenties to early thirties when he had been changed. He had the warm golden eyes that marked him as a vegetarian and a warm welcoming smile despite his confusion and weariness. That weariness came to increase slightly as his eyes rested a moment to long on the scars that laced around my neck. I couldn't feel anything immediately threatening from him but I knew that I should keep a careful watch on his emotions anyway.

Alice leaned her head around from behind my back and peered up at the vampire who must have been Carlisle with a delighted and slightly bemused expression. Carlisle's face turned downwards slightly to look at her and his smile widen a little as his emotions flitted for an instant before returning to what they had been before.

Alice had stepped out from my protection before I could stop her. She stood there completely open to attack from the unknown vampire and held her hand out towards him.

"Hello Carlisle, my name's Alice." Carlisle seemed taken aback for a split second than took her hand in his, politeness overcoming weariness.

"This is Jasper," she continued tilting her head in my direction her voice fast with excitement.

"Hello Jasper." The response was automatic politeness.

"We want to talk to you and your family. We know Edward and Emmett are out hunting but I was hoping Esme and Rosalie were in?"  
"Yes, they're in." He answered. Despite the rather dangerous situation I was trying not to laugh at the expression on his face.

"By the way I love what your getting Esme for your next anniversary, it's a very romantic looking island." She said in a quiet conspiracy like tone. I knew that she was trying to make her gifts obvious to him. I wondered if it would take an explanation and demonstration as it had done with me.

"Have you been sent by the Voltori?" He asked looking at me.

"Those are the police you told me about right?" Alice asked looking up at me.  
"No." I answered, "We have not been sent by anybody, we have come here on our own accord."

"We wanted to invite you to the wedding." Alice said in a tone that suggested that that explained everything. Carlisle's confusion peaked. Then there was a muffled sound from behind him and a beautiful female vampire with soft features and brown curls appeared at his side and gently laid her hand on his arm. His wife Esme.

"Perhaps we should invite them in." She said her voice as soft as silk with underlying tones of protectiveness; she was confused but less wary than Carlisle.

"Yes, sorry how rude of me. Please come in." He stepped aside.

I hesitated for a moment, Alice took my hand firmly and led me into the narrow hallway that had three doors all to the left and ended in stairs.

Alice turned into the first door with a self-assurance that came from her years of knowledge. The walls were painted a lime green trendy for the times though there wasn't a square foot of it that wasn't cover by paintings. There was no carpet on the wooden floor and the furniture was all white except for a black piano sat on the corner. There were flowers, bright pansies on one of the side tables and I found comfort in this familiar touch. Quickly scanning the room again something else caught my attention but I didn't have time to confirm my suspicions.

There was a sudden waft of air caused by somebody running into the room, the smell was unfamiliar and sickly sweet it brought with it hostile emotions and I turned quickly my body crouching instinctively. I looked around for Alice and realized she was stood perfectly naturally and calmly beside me, I fought hard and managed to resist the desire to push her behind me it was obvious she hadn't had a vision showing any danger. Reassured as to her safety I finally allowed my eyes to take in the aggressive vampire in front of me. She had a rather obvious and sexual beauty with her curvaceous body blond hair and plump red lips though her face showed an expression of utter disdain and I felt an instant dislike towards her. Her golden eyes, hard and cold as amber bore into mine before glancing over my body, her emotions filled with hate and distrust. I tensed my body for a fight.

"What are you doing here?" She growled.  
Carlisle and Esme entered at that moment.

"Down Kitty." Carlisle said resting his hand on the blondes shoulder. I took the distraction to manipulate the feelings around me, a silent suggestion that everybody should feel calm, Alice glanced over in my direction and I wondered if she had started to distinguish the shallow differences in the air when I was manipulating emotions.

"Look at those scars Carlisle, he's a soldier."

"I think we should hear them out."

"Why should we?"  
"Because they have sought us out for a reason and because they are vegetarians like us."  
The blonde, who, now that I had a moment to consider it I figured must be Rosalie, glanced at Alice and me again.

"Yes we are." I confirmed my voice steady and confident.

"So?" Rosalie growled.

"So, Rosalie I would like to talk to them." He turned to Alice and me. "I've only ever met one other coven like ours in my three hundred years. So, naturally I'm curious as to exactly how it was you adopted the lifestyle, though there are other thing's I'm curious about as well."  
"We'll be happy to answer any questions you may have."

"Well I'm guessing the first would be how it is you know our names, and for that matter about a gift I have not yet revealed to anyone yet." He glanced over at Esme who gave him a calm smile. It was Alice who stepped forwards to answer, her voice slower but still tinged with excitement.

"You know that some vampires have extra powers, like Edward."

Carlisle smiled widely in answer. "You can read minds? I was afraid Edward was the only one."  
"No, I don't read minds. " She hesitated and I crossed the distance between us standing close to her though not touching. "I have visions of possible future event that as long as the people involved don't change their minds actually happen."

"Are you saying that you can see the future?" Calm and accepting, it had taken me three weeks to truly believe and another two after that to get over the shock.  
" Yes, though the futures is not set in stone, so what I really see is all the possibilities." Rosalie scoffed but Carlisle seemed to be considering it.

" That must prove to be a very useful gift, but if the future is not set in stone then you coming to find us could not be a self fulfilling prophesy."

I wasn't quite sure what he was saying but I kept quiet knowing that Alice would fill me in later.

"It's always been easier for me to see my own future and I saw you in it right from the beginning the fact that we would at sometime met was such a strong possibility that although not set in stone it was definitely set in some hard material just the timing was undecided."  
Esme winked at me and I smiled back before I knew I was doing it.

"And you decided that this was the time to seek us out."  
"Yes." Alice linked her arm in mine and stared up at me, I looked down at her not feeling able to stop myself from falling into the golden pools of her eyes that seemed to hold a mysterious quality to them today.

" Me and Jasper are engaged to be married and as I've always known you were going to be a large part of my future I thought it would be weird if you weren't there at the happiest day of my life." I felt my mouth spread into a grin at her speaking about it like that.

"Yeah that would be weird." Rosalie muttered sarcastically.  
"Well that's lovely." Esme said ignoring her, she stepped closer to Carlisle and his arm unconsciously reached around her waist. "Have you set a date?"  
"No, not yet." I answered. "But the sooner the better I think." Two identical grins answered me and I felt as if we were starting to make a connection, they were certainly more relaxed, apart from Alice I had never met other vampires who would drop their guard so quickly.

"Will you come?" Alice asked a note of uncertainty in her voice for the first time as if she were afraid that her future family might reject her. I was feeling the same; it was like meeting the in-laws for the first time.

"Of course we will." Esme answered. "It was nice of you to invite us, I'm sure this is the start of a wonderful friendship between our families." Alice seemed to glow at this response and although I was still wary I liked this answer as well, a few more friends couldn't hurt.

"Will you sit down?" Carlisle answered, gesturing to one of the white sofas. Hand in hand Alice and me sat where he indicated, he and Esme sat on the one opposite.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle invited gesturing to a chair at the side of him. She remained standing.

"Do you mind if we ask some questions about your lifestyle? Out of curiosity."  
"No of course not, this must seem quite weird to you."

"Not as strange as you might think, I have met many others with powers, my own son Edward is very talented."  
"He can hear thoughts." I said, Alice had mentioned it several times.

"Yes, it's been very useful to our family, as he can tell when the humans are getting suspicious we can stay in one place and live much opener lives without fear of being figured out."  
"He's also a pain in the arse, you can't get any privacy with him around, little freak."  
"Rosalie!" Esme raised her voice slightly. "That's no way to talk about your brother."

Carlisle sighed.

"So." He continued. 'How is it that you became what we call vegetarians?"  
"I discovered it from you." Alice said. Carlisle cocked his head to one side than gave a short laugh.  
"Of course you did."

"I have never not been a vegetarian when I woke to this life I had a vision. I saw Jasper in the coven that he belonged to at the time, I saw him leaving that coven and walking through the forest starving himself." Carlisle's eyes flickered to mine and I could feel the sympathy flowing from Esme.

"Then I saw us together, laughing and dancing. Next I saw you Esme and Edward, this was before Rosalie and Emmett joined you. I saw Edward hunting animals and as I was thirsty so I went into the forest I hunted animals and avoided humans for three years. During that time I had a lot more visions and I began to understand what I was and what the visions were and that the reason my visions often involved your family and Jasper was that one day I'd met you and be a part of your family."  
"Where was your maker during this time?"  
"I don't know, I have never met my maker I woke up alone and stayed alone until I met Jasper."  
The sympathy and strange delight coming of Esme had become strong and I was wondering as to its cause.  
"You saw us and decided to copy our lifestyle?" She asked for confirmation.  
"I had no other information to teach me how to live, Jasper didn't seem to be enjoying his lifestyle so I followed yours."  
"Carlisle." Esme said turning to her husband. "It seems all these years we've had a daughter we've not even known about."

"Yes it does." Carlisle smiled. With this Esme stood up and held her arms open. Alice stood up and walked in to them.

"Welcome home Alice."  
As the two woman hugged I felt a strange emotions well up in my chest If I could cry I would have had a hard time not to. Alice had found the home she had always wanted, the family she had always been lacking. Although happy for her I was also a little jealous, other people would love her and she wouldn't be entirely mine anymore, I pushed the selfish thought to the back of my mind and just allowed myself to take in the positive emotions flooding the room. Alice had always provided a happy emotional climate if a little prone to excitement but Esme radiated a kind of calm happiness that nulled it. If the emotional climate held I wouldn't have any problems living here but the emotional climate was not to hold.

"WHAT?!" I turned and saw Rosalie's livid face. Carlisle immediately stepped in.

"Well put it to the vote Rosalie, Alice and Jasper will stay with us as guests for a few months and then we'll vote on whether they should stay. You'll get your say. Do you think that's fair?" Carlisle asked turning to me.

"Yes, more than fair, I thank you for your hospitality."  
"Thank you." Alice smiled, her and Esme having pulled away from each other.

"How are we meant to get any privacy with this one looking into our personal futures and the little twerp reading our minds."  
"Rose, that's no way to talk of your brother." Rosalie's emotions were a jumbled mess flicking from one negative to another; with the mention of Edward she felt jealousy as well as annoyance and anger.

"Oh forget this, I'm going to my room." She stalked out the room leaving an uncomfortable silence in her wake.

"Please forgive Rosalie," Carlisle said quietly. "She has not taken to this life very well, she's calmer when Emmett, her husbands around."

"Her and Edward have never got on I'm afraid." Esme added sadly. "Though it's a real joy to see Edward and Emmett together it's as if they're real brothers."

I nodded my eyes resting on Alice's face, she was looking at the picture that had caught my attention earlier she had a small smirk on her mouth. I looked over at it again wondering what it was that bothered me about it. It was the familiarity of style, it was almost as if I had seen before but the composition was entirely new to me, three woman walking through a field of daisies their skin had been dotted with thousand of spots of bright color almost as if their skin was glittering like diamonds. Then it twigged, it was Alice's style, how often had I watched her hand moving a paintbrush along a canvas a look of utter concentration on her face. Carlisle's eyes flickered over to where we had been looking.

"Oh yes, it's an unusual painting isn't it I've never seen one which quite so obviously shows vampires."  
"How did you come by it?" I asked.

" It just arrived in the post on day, I have no idea where it came from but it's one of my favorites." My eyes met Alice's and I smirked at her.

" Do you know something that I don't?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I just love mysteries." Alice answered and I smiled, let them find out for them selves.

"Shall I give you the tour?" Esme asked.

"That would be great, thank you."

Esme showed them around the house explaining how it was a bit small for the five of them but they were running out of towns to move to that were dull and rainy enough for Carlisle to go to work as a doctor without lowing their cover.

The house was decorated in pale shades and you could see more clearly from the inside were alterations to the original building had been made. There were too many windows for the size of the house and the skylights in the hallway gave the house the maximum amount of light possible whilst being in an area known for rain and surrounded by trees. It was very different from the coven sanctuary in New Mexico where vampires were forced to live in the dark and civilized conversation often turned to mockery and violence.

Esme showed us her and Carlisle's room; they kept a bed like Alice preferred to do. In the corner was a clustered work area, with the desk, filling cabinet and bookshelves took up a third of all space.

"Carlisle works in here, we converted part of the garage to store his books, and we did have to leave the last town rather quickly and didn't really have time to find a bigger place. We've only been here eight months but we will probably move again by the end of the year. I guess now we'll be looking for a much bigger place."  
"We can pay our way." I said wondering if that was a problem, I had never had to consider money matters before, what I wanted I had taken.

"Oh don't worry about that, we always have enough saved for a move. Do you work?" She asked curiously.

" I play the stock markets and live of money from my investments, it's easy when you can see the future." Alice answered for me.

Esme smiled the motherly smile that to me seemed to be her usual expression, so strange that a vampire could seem maternal or perhaps I was misjudging it after all it had been a long time since I had witnessed humans interacting.

She avoided Rosalie and Emmett's room though she pointed it out, probably so we knew to avoid it. She walked straight into the last bedroom, Edwards.

" Don't worry, he won't mind. Edward is a very private person, it's hard to get him to discuss his emotions but he has never minded people in his room." Alice was looking around curiously; the entire back wall was made of glass. There was a soft settee and a chest of draws but a grammar phone took up the majority of the room and row upon row of Lps. Alice silently reached for my hand and led me to the glass wall. Below there were a few acres of field, they were overgrown but a few sheds and broken fence spoke of their old use. There were wildflowers growing in amongst the old long grass but its main beauty was a small stream running through the field, there was a weeping willow with branches hanging low over the water. It was like a scene from the old fairy tales my mother used to tell me

"It's beautiful." Alice muttered, I made a small agreeing sound and wrapped my arms around her waist resting my chin on her head.

" I'll move Edwards things to the garage and you can stay here for a while."

'I don't want us to be any more trouble than we have already been. " I answered.

" It's no trouble, it's nice to have you here, I'm sure Edward will appreciate your company."

Alice's eyes went blank for a second and then she smiled widely up at me.

" Speaking about Edward they finally picked up our scent, there on their way back here."

A couple of minutes after we had gone back downstairs the front door slammed open and Edward rushed in, he was obviously faster than Emmett and had run ahead to warn of our presence on there territory.

" Edward" Carlisle welcomed him calmly. "I'm glad your back, we have some house guests." Edward looked at us confused his emotions were strangely calm given the situation, almost chilly.

"Hello Edward." Alice smiled up at him.

"Hello." Edward replied slowly elongating the word and looking across at Carlisle. They seemed to hold a silent conversation for a few moments and then Edward smiled down at her.

"Hello, It's nice to met you." He held his hand out politely and Alice took it in hers smiling widely at him. So much for the young one stating he had never felt anything there were definite stirring when he looked at my fiancé. I casually wondered over and placed my hand on Alice shoulder. Edwards's eyes flicked across at me and he gave a smile and let go of Alice's hand.

_She's mine. _I growled in my mind. His eyes met mine and he gave a slight nod and backed up a few steps. Carlisle seemed to sense the hostility because he walked a few steps forwards as if to say something but was interrupted by the arrival of Emmett. Emmett looked around at us with puzzled expression and the grin showing his teeth.

" What's going on here?"  
" We have house guests." Edward answered his voice showing no emotion.

"Cool. "

" I am Jasper Whitlock, and this is my fiancé' Alice." I introduced us putting a lot of emphasis on the word fiancé' I had always known I was protective of Alice but I did not know I was possessive until there were other males about.

" Emmett Cullen, nice to met you. How long are you staying for?"

"Let's discuss that later shall we." Carlisle intervened. " I'm sure our guests would like some time to relax after their journey. Esme has cleared you some draws up in Edwards room, why don't you go unpack your things?"  
"Okay thanks you." Alice said firmly grasping my hand and turning into the hallway to walk up the narrow staircase and up to the small room with the view over the river.

"He likes you." I accused the minute the door was shut.  
"Edward, I know, we're going to have a conversation about it sometime next week. Don't worry it's nothing deep he'll soon get over it, I can see us all being very close in the future."  
"How do you mean?"  
"I see us all I a family photo, your stood in the middle with one arm draped around my shoulder the other draped around his."  
"I don't see that happening in the near future."  
"You don't know them like I do Jazz." She walked over leaning into me. " Please give it a chance."

"I will, I just don't trust other vampires. Carlisle and Esme seem honest enough but I don't like the blonde."  
"Rosalie, I have to admit I'm not too taken with her either. What do you think of Emmett?"  
"The bear?"  
Alice laughed softly against my chest.

" I'm wary."  
"He's emotion?"  
"No he's emotions are fine, a little childlike but generally friendly. It's his size that bothers me."  
'Your worried about whether you could take him, aren't you?"

"Yes, is that wrong of me?"  
" A little silly but not wrong."

"I just think it'll be interesting to see whether experience can beat brute strength."  
"Sure you do. Your not going to feel comfortable around him until you find out are you?"  
"No, he's the only member of this coven I'm not sure If I could protect you against if thing's turned sour."  
"I don't think Carlisle would ever let it get that far, he seems like a complete pacifist."  
"Thing's aren't always what they seem Alice, and with that mind reader about we can't always rely on our gifts."

She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed me.

"You need to relax it a little, we're with our own kind let's have a little fun." She reached up to my shoulder and pushed off the large backpack so it fell to the floor with a soft thud. Not stepping away from me she teasingly bent down to pick it up. Smiling honestly for the first time that day I reached for it and took it off her to start unpacking, refolding the clothes next to Alice in an act of domesticity that seemed so perfect to me. Dare I say so human?

"I can't wait to marry you." I breathed.

She looked across at me with a dazzling smile that still managed to take my breath away.

* * *

After two weeks the Cullen's had run out of questions and seemed to be growing used to our presence. We had gone on hunting trips with Carlisle and Esme, helped Esme with her rock garden and with a lot of pursuing from Carlisle Rosalie had gone on a shopping trip with Alice, more extraordinary nobody died. I was happy; the emotional climate was not unpleasant. For the most part our lives contained the same things they had done before we had come to the Cullen's me and Alice spent a large part of our days reading Carlisle had lent me books on science which I was grateful for. Alice after a few days of shyly watching Esme cleaning offered to help and the two women would wonder around cleaning already clean tables and chatting happily. At nights the different sections of family would drift apart, Esme and Carlisle would go on long walks together, Rosalie and Emmett would disappear sometimes to town sometimes to their room and Edward would sit in the living room eyes closed as his fingers danced along the piano keys or into the garage where he would stay sometimes for days on end. He never once said an unkind word to us or mentioned us having usurped his room.

On the fifteenth day Alice and Esme went out to buy a new vase, apparently the ones the Cullen's had didn't show lilies as nicely as they could. I was alone in my (Edwards) room when I sensed an emotional presence outside the door. I knew it was Edward straight off as his emotions were always very sedate, it was almost as if he didn't have any, he didn't get angry and his emotions never spiked as they did with others they were all there but very weak, I didn't know whether I had trouble reading him because of his gifts or whether he lacked personality and emotion. Out of all the members of the Cullen family it was he who I had learnt the least about, he kept himself to himself.

There was a quiet knock as if he didn't want to intrude into his own room.

" Come in Edward." I answered.

He opened the door and started talking in his polite voice.

" I hope I am not disturbing you."

" No, not at all I am just studying."

" Studying?"  
" I never really had any proper schooling so I'm enjoying having access to your fathers books." It struck me as strange that I was able to use the word Father so easily when before I had always used creator.

" Yes Carlisle has a very broad reference library."

" Did you come to say anything in particular or were you just looking for company?"

He took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes his emotions shifting in his slight way.

" I know you don't like me but I'm not entirely sure why."

I was anxious for a few moments, it had never been one to trust easily and everything in my previous experience told me to keep my gifts to myself so as to always have the upper hand. Though despite my better instincts I was starting to trust the Cullen's and opening up to Edward at this point could get him talking to me and help with the vote. I went for a compromise hoping that I could keep my thoughts hidden from him.

"I have a gift, like you and Alice, I feel emotions, read them in other people." I didn't mention I could influence them. " I could feel your lust when you first saw my fiancé. I'm sure you understand why I'm not to happy about that."

Edward stared at me for a few moments.

"Yes I thought she was pretty. I am sorry, I did not realize she was your fiancé right away but it was just a momentary thing she seems to me quite high matanance."

I laughed, I had never thought of Alice as high matanance, and in truth she wasn't but I could see how her sometimes-high energy levels might give people that impression.

" It's just that I rarely find somebody I feel like I can make a connection with. I'm a freak amongst monsters."

I recognized the self-loathing tone in his voice; it was how I had often felt before meeting Alice.

"Alice doesn't seem as angry about it as I am." Edward stated after a pause.

" Alice was isolated for years, so I guess she can understand that." I answered.

"I'm sorry I offended you, I want you and Alice to stay. I always get the feeling that our family isn't balanced; I think you and Alice could bring that balance. I'll be voting for you."  
" I accept your apologize and am glad we could talk." Once I said it I realized we had not really talked so much as he had tried to explain and I had listened and understood.

" Would you like to go hunting? With me and Emmett I mean."

I could see it as what it was, and attempt at male bonding and I was willing to give it a try.

" Yes, I would enjoy that."

* * *

On the predestined day me and Alice went down to the front room to hear the Cullen's discuss our fate, would they accept us as members of there family or toss us out like so much vegetarian garbage. Every member of the Cullen was already in the front room, Carlisle on the big armchair, Esme and Edward on the sofa, Emmett on a chair at the side of the room looking down at his hands as Rosalie stood behind him hand on his shoulder. You could tell who wore the trousers in that relationship. The emotions swirling around me were complex and with so many opposing emotions it was hard to separate them into the different Cullen's. I gave up trying and tried to just get the gist of the emotions, hope, apprehension, strangely love. There was no anger, no fear none of the usual warning I relied on but without knowing the thoughts behind the emotions it was hard to say for sure what the results of the vote would be from emotion alone. I took Alice's hand and lead her into the middle of the room.

I had the overwhelming feeling of being on trial, and in the days when I had been alive trials never ended well. I was wondering whether I was about to be hung. With all the trust I had gained in these people, the foundations of friendship I believed I had laid, to be voted against, to be told I was not good enough, too damaged to be a part of their family, it would hurt.

Alice was unbelievably calm, if she had had a vision she had not shared it with me.

" Alice." Edward said standing up to offer her his seat. She smiled at him and squeezed my hand tightly.

" I'm fine thank you Edward."

Vampires do not need to sit down but obviously chivalry was burnt in deep when it came to Edward, I liked that chivalry was valued in the Deep South. Carlisle turned to us, he seemed both fatherly and business like as he spoke.

" Alice, Jasper, its time to put it to the vote. I just want you to know that whatever the outcome I enjoyed your company and hope that that you will keep in contact and come visit us again." Esme nodded in agreement. Thought to me it sounded as if Carlisle believed that somebody would vote against us and I was surprised to feel not just disappointed but also rejection. I liked this family, it would be pleasant to stay with them and Alice was so happy you glowed practically all of the time.

" I don't think I should speak first, I wouldn't want my influence over this family to influence the outcome of the vote." His eyes flickered to Rosalie and Emmett, I could understand why, me and Emmett got on well I was developing a genuine like for him, when I figured out whether I could take him or not we would probably become friends. Despite this he may vote the same way as Rosalie just to stay on her good side, I thought of Rosalie as a dangerous vampire, her temper was as volatile as a newborn even though she was an east a few decades old. Though it wouldn't matter if he did, Carlisle had been clear from the start, all members of the family had to agree to vote us in. One vote and Alice's life long dream to be a Cullen would be over.

" I'll go first." Edward spoke, four pairs of surprised eyes turned to him, Edward was obviously not known to volunteer things often. Carlisle nodded at him.

" I think that Jasper and Alice would fit well in this family, even perhaps bring a little more balance to it. I vote yes."

"Thank you, Edward." Carlisle said. I felt Alice's eyes on me and looked down to see her smiling up at me. I gave her a weak smile in return.

" Esme?" Carlisle said.

" My vote is yes, Alice, Jasper I adore you already."

" Thank you." I said grateful that she had included me in the sentence when she had definitely spent the majority of her time with Alice.

" Emmett?"

"I haven't got anything against either of you, I think it would be quite fun to have some new blood around here." His voice was serious. "I vote yes."

Carlisle took a deep breath.

"Rosalie."

" I think Alice predictive powers could help keep the family safe, and with her funds added to the pot we'd be a lot better off." She shot me look. "And I guess they come as a pair."

Alice let go of my hand to link her arm with mine.

" Yes we do." She said firmly.

" So I guess my vote had better been yes. Just because it's for the greater good of the family."  
" My eyes sought out Carlisle's they were warm and shinning.

" Alice, Jasper, welcome to the family."  
Alice small body hit me with force, she pressed her head to my chest and I wrapped my arms around her holding her tight, there was a flood of emotions coming other, but I wasn't going to calm her down, sometimes we just need to feel. I was vaguely aware of the members of the family, our family, standing up and coming to greet us. I felt hands come to rest on my back and Alice began to pull away from me, I looked up to see Esme standing beside her, arms open, I let go so that the women could embrace and turned around myself to see Emmett and Carlisle stood next to me, Carlisle held his hand out but before I could take it I was pulled into a rough bear hug, Bear, everything about him was like a bear I tried to hold back the sudden jump of aggression. He was not attacking me, his emotions were nothing but warm, he was embracing me, a gesture of friendship. Finally let go I grasped Carlisle's hand he was laughing. I could see Rosalie behind him, stood at the edge of the room. Just don't ruin it for Alice I thought. Realizing somebody was missing I looked around the room, Edward had left unnoticed, I would have to thank him later.

The hugs finally over I was able to take Alice hand again, the apprehension of the day had made me want to be close to her, even more so than usual.

" I guess we're definitely moving to a new place then." Esme smiled happily.

"Come on." Carlisle said. " I'm sure they want to spend some time alone now."

"Thank you." "I said truly grateful to have a moment alone with Alice after all this.

" For everything." Alice added. They left the room and I heard them start up the stairs.

" Were going to be happy here." Alice stated quietly in a voice the others wouldn't be able to hear.

" Yes we are." I said with total conviction. " After I get one thing out f the way." Alice smiled knowingly. I smiled back.

" I'll be back in a moment."  
" Take all the time you need."  
I ran out the door rushed up the stairs and caught Emmett just as he was closing his door; he stopped when he saw me and opened it wider.

" Emmett." I said, knowing how stupid I was being. "Would you care for a wrestling match sometime."  
Emmett's face broke into a wide grin.

"Been waiting for you to ask since you arrived, Brother."

The End,


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue.

Alice had been busy all week with the preparations for Edward and Bella's wedding and with her thoughts so engaged in the planning of decorations and various phone calls to florists and the likes it was possible that I might actually be able to surprise her for the first time in five years. I had only spent a few hours planning hoping that if she saw what I was doing she wouldn't catch on. It was a favorite game of ours to try and surprise each other, with my ability of reading emotions I could always sense when something was coming, Edward sometimes started talking about things that nobody had ever actually said outloud and of course my darling wife could actually see into the future. Surprises were a rarity and because of all the trouble they take to arrange are considered almost priceless presents in our family.

I had put together an album of songs spread in across the 36 years we had known each other. It included _can't get used to losing you _the song that had been playing when I had first walked into that little diner and first set eyes on Alice, _ don't ever change _a song Alice played on the first night I spent in her flat, _my guy _the song Alice was singing as she painted a few hours after we had first said I love you to each other, _the way you look tonight_ the song we'd danced to on the night we first made love, _you and the night and the music. _One of her favorite songs _Sweet home Alabama _which Emmett jokingly played on our wedding day for our first dance despite neither of us being from Alabama _and feels like home to me _which we'd listen to on our last anniversary.

Getting the C.D. player to work out in the middle of the forest was a little bit more difficult and in the end I gave up and brought a new one that would work of batteries. Then I had trouble with the fairy light and eventually enlisted Carlise (who was good at keeping his thought to himself ) to help me set up. It only took half an hour before there was a canopy of fairy lights covering the clearing in the forest as it would be to cloudy to see the actual stars. Esme had helped me pick out the flowers the day before and all I had to do was place the red and white roses around the clearing. I set up a portable table that I laid with items that meant a lot to me. A bolt form our first bed, a small black comb and white flower that had been carefully preserved, some l.p's a corsage and amongst all the little items that I hoped would bring Alice memories of our years together was a present carefully tracked down. Years ago when I had brought her engagement ring I knew that It had never been meant for that purpose and since I had found out that It had belonged to a matching set. It had taken ages to track down the matching earring and I doubted this part of the evening would be a surprise to her but I knew she'd be pleased all the same.

Everything ready I sat down and waited for Alice to come home and track my scent through the forest. She'd probably know what was going on a few minutes before hand but it would still be a surprise. As I waited I allowed my mind to drift back and rest on my favorite memories, quite evenings together days out hunting and playing, taking time to dance together every year on our anniversary. Then the more powerful memories the ones that just thinking of made me feel like I would burst with happiness, when she agreed to marry me, when she'd first said she loved me. The familiar emotional presence came into my awareness, she was coming, she had seen the clearing in her mind. Her emotions were filled with a delight more familiar and comforting to me than my own. I stood and turned to see her standing at the edge of clearing. Her smile dazzling as she stood under the fairy lights. I picked a rose of one of the bunches nearby as I walked over to greet her. Standing close I handed it to her looking down into her eyes.

" Did you know?"  
"No."  
"Good." I rested my face in her hair and pulled her close allowing myself to smell the familiar scents of her body."  
"It's beautiful Jazz." I smiled happy that I had pleased her.

"Happy Anniversary. 36 years, do you still love me." I asked pulling away, I knew the answer but it was always nice to hear it. She smiled up at me then tilted her head to the side pretending to think about it for a moment.

"More than ever."


End file.
